Putra Matahari Dan Putri Alam
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Bumi dalam bahaya Mei Terumi di incar Kyubi sang penjaga istana iblis. Ino turun ke bumi untuk bertemu degan putri alam dan meminta sedikit bantuan. lalu saat ia turun ke bumi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sasori. NaruSaku, SasoIno, mei Terumi. plaseee RnR
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H. Setiap chapter mungkin akan berbeda-beda pairingnya tapi NaruSaku tetap ada kok

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

Pada zaman dahulu kala para Dewa-Dewi hidup dengan damai di khayangan. Hidup dengan saling mencintai dan saling mengasihi hingga prahara itu terjadi para iblis mulai mengancam kehidupan bumi dan harus ada yang menghentikan iblis itu maka pada malam itu ditetapkan anak dari sepasang Dewa-Dewi harus merelakan anak mereka turun ke bumi untuk membantu umat manusia. Kini dimulailah perjuangan anak-anak Dewa itu di bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

O0o0o0o0o0

Malam membentang hitam. Jalanan berkabut sepi yang menebarkan kengerian. Sebuah mobil _Enzo Ferrari_ berwarna merah meluncur dalam kecepatan sedang. Mobil mewah itu dikemudikan seorang pemuda ganteng berambut merah dengan _tatto ai_ di ujung dahinya. Pemuda itu tampak mengeryit heran ketika melihat jalanan sangat sepi di sekitar jalan tol yang dia lalui. Biasanya di pinggir trotoar ada pedagang-pedagang yang jualan.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda di sampingnya Temari sang kakak yang berbody sexy bagaikan model karena memang dia seorang model segera berujar, "Maklum, habis hujan dan malam sudah sangat larut. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari libur, tentu saja semua aktivitas berhenti," Ucapnya lembut.

Pemuda_ tatto ai_ itu hanya menatap kakaknya sebentar habis itu menatap ke depan lagi.

"Tapi tak biasanya sesepi ini _Nee-chan_. Biarpun hari libur kalau jam-jam segini masih banyak kendaraan yang lewat. Apalagi ini baru jam sepuluh lebih," Ujarnya.

Temari menoleh menatap Gaara. Ia sebenarnya juga merasakan hal aneh seperti Gaara. Tapi wanita cantik itu memilih diam dan menatap was-was di sekitarnya.

Dan kecurigaan Gaara mulai dipercaya oleh Temari ketika mobil _Enzo Ferrari_ merahnya Gaara harus berhenti sebelum mencapai pintu keluar. Pagar kawat berduri di pasang merintang jalan dengan beberapa penjagaan ketat. Terlihat beberapa orang berseragam loreng Malvinas bersejajar di balik berikade, lengkap dengan senjata otomat mereka. Beberapa di anataranya tampak mondar-mandir di depan berikade. Lampu sorot besar dipasang dek atas mobil patroli. Cahanya-nya menyorot terang dan menyilaukan.

"Ada apa ini," Gumam Temari dengan wajah yang tenang walau hatinya tegang. Gaara diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Pemuda itu sedikit memperlambat mobil mereka dengan menginjak rem sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres," Ucap Temari lagi dan Gaara mengangguk membenarkan ucapan kakak perempuannya itu.

Dan seseorang petugas bertopi baja dengan seragam loreng berjalan mendekati mereka. Petugas itu memberi isyarat dengan gerakan tangan agar Gaara memutar balik arah tujuannya. Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh Gaara, justru ia menghentikan total mobilnya. Kedua kaca pintu mobil turun semua. Petugas itu sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan di dalam mobil.

"Ada apa ya pak di depan sana? Kenapa jalan di tutup kami ingin keluar!" Ucap Temari ramah dan sedikit memberikan senyum yang manis.

"Semua jalur tertutup, Nona! Tidak ada yang boleh masuk Tokyo."

"Loh, rumah saya di Tokyo pak. Kok gak boleh masuk ke Tokyo?"

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya Nona. Tapi ini semua demi mencegah timbulnya korban baru."

Baik Gaara mau pun Temari hanya bisa kaget dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain seakan mereka satu pikiran.

"Maaf pak, memang korban apaan ya pak?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Wabah kematian Non!" Temari tersentak tegang.

"Wabah kematian bagaimana sih pak? Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Gaara.

"Maaf kami tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Sebaiknya Nona dan Tuan sebaiknya kembali ke tempat semula saja." Hardik petugas itu yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dan Temari dapat melihat dua petugas lainnya tampak menghampiri mobil mereka dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, penuh emosi. Temari yang melihat hal itu segera memerintah Gaara untuk memutar balik mobilnya. Dan mobil sedan itu pun meluncur ke arah semula. Jalanan yang sepi, lenggang, banyak lampu yang di padamkan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Gumam Temari heran. Mata hijaunya memandang ke depan seperti orang menerawang. Gaara hanya bisa diam, dia tahu kakaknya yang sedang menerawang itu pasti sedang mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada kota Tokyo dengan kekuatan yang menurut orang bumi adalah kekuatan gaib.

O0o0o0o

Seluruh saluran telepon terputus. Beberapa peralatan mekanik termasuk intalasi listrik juga tidak berfungsi. Dalam beberapa jam saja kota Tokyo dilanda kegelapan total. Tidak ada listrik yang menyala. Penerangan yang dapat digunakan berasal dari lilin saja jarang dinyalakan orang. Seolah penduduk kota Tokyo merasa lebih baik tinggal di dalam kegelapan ketimbang mendekati cahaya penerangan.

Binti-bintik putih turun berhamburan menyelimuti seluruh kota Tokyo menjadi dingin. Binti-bintik putih itu tidak lain adalah busa- busa salju. Walau tidak kentara turunnya salju, tapi ternyata cuaca ganjil di tengah kegelapan malam itu makin lama semakin melebar. Menyebar ke kota tetangga.

"Salju-salju ini datang dari mana sih," ujar seorang penghuni rumah mewah di salah satu kompleks perumahan elite. Ia berada di balkon bersama seorang wanita yang terpaksa harus bermalam di situ lantaran cuaca ganjil tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Padahal kan ini musim semi. Bukan musim salju," Gerutu wanita di sebelahnya itu. Pemuda di sebelahnya juga menganggukkan kepala membenarkan ucapan wanita tersebut. Mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar ketika dirasa suhu di luar semakin dingin akibat turunnya salju di musim semi itu. Manakala hawa dingin itu semakin membekukan darah dan membuat sekujur tubuh selalu merinding. Kamar yang di tempati mereka pun hanya diterangi oleh sebatang lilin. Tiba-tiba sang cewek berseru, "cepat tutup gordynya! Ada sinar merah yang akan mendekat!"

Sang pemuda pun langsung menutup gordyn dengan cepat. Mereka tampak ketakutan. Bahkan dengan cepat si pemilik rumah meniup api lilinnya. Maka padamlah lilin itu seketika. Beberapa saat terlihat sinar merah yang telah berbelok arah. Tidak jadi meluncur ke dalam kamar yang mereka tempati. Tapi tidak jauh dari rumah sana, saat itu juga terjadi peristiwa yang tragis dan mengerikan siapa pun yang melihatnya. Seorang wanita seksi dan cantik menyalakan lilin untuk menerangi kamar mandi. Bermaksud untuk buang air kecil. Kamar Mandi itu mempunyai kisi-kisi tertutup kaca buram. Tapi cahaya yang ada di dalam kamar mandi dapat terlihat dari luar rumah. Dan pada saat itu juga cahaya merah yang tadi melintasi kegelapan malam itu melesat dengan cepat, mendekati sinar dari dalam kamar mandi

_Claaaaasss..._

_"Aaaaaaaaaa!"_

Seluruh angota keluarga rumah yang ada disitu sontak terkaget dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Mereka mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Lalu mereka menemukan perempuan tersebut telah tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan seperti habis di kuliti sekujur tubuhnya hingga hanya dilapisi dengan darah segar yang kental. Bentuk kepalanya bulat kini tanpa rambut. Dan mereka menemukan kepala kulit serta rambut berceceran menempel pada dinding kamar mandi. Wanita itu tewas dalam keadaan tanpa kulit. Sebagian serpihan dagingnya berhamburan kemana-mana.

Tidak ada yang tidak berteriak saat itu. Bahkan ada salah satu dari mereka yang jatuh pingsan ketika salah seorang nekat menyalakan lampu listrik kamar mandi. Namun salah satu dari mereka buru-buru memadamkan lampu listrik tersebut sambil berteriak panik.

Peristiwa tragis itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak korban yang dibunuh dengan cara dikuliti pada malam itu. Tidak jelas siapa pelakunya. Namun mereka dapat menyimpulkan dari kejadian itu semua bahwa para korban yang tewas lantaran karena dekat dengan cahaya lampu atau pun lilin mau pun senter. Mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa masalah ini akan cepat selesai.

Lebih dari 50 orang pada malam itu tewas secara mengerikan. Sehingga pihak yang berwajib terpaksa memblokir semua jalan dan melakukan patroli secara ketat. Sekalipun demikian toh para pihak yang berwajib sendiri pada akhirnya menjadi korban, terutama yang berada di dekat cahaya lampu. Sehingga akhirnya mereka bertugas tanpa menggunakan lampu penerang.

O0o0o0o0o

Temari yang berada di sebuah hotel bersama kekasihnya Shikamaru mencoba menghubungi Naruto maupun Sakura yang sedang berada di luar negeri. Wanita pirang itu ingin sekali membicarakan tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada Tokyo. Sebenarnya ia sudah mencoba mencari tahu keanehan pada malam itu, tapi rupanya ada seseorang yang melindungi atau menyegel kota Tokyo dengan perisai gaib sehingga ia tidak bisa menembus ke sana. Sehingga ia tidak bisa mencari tahu apa permasalahannya. Maka dari itu Temari mencoba menghubungi Sakura maupun Naruto, Tapi tampaknya baik keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa di hubungi.

"_Arghhhh_. Mereka sedang apa sih!" Ucap Temari jengkel. Berkali-kali gadis itu menekan-nekan tombol hpnya lalu mendekatkan pada kupingnya berharap bahwa teleponnya diangkat oleh kedua manusia yang super sibuk itu. Tapi meskipun berulang kali dia menelpon tapi tetap saja telfonnya tidak diangkat. Temari mengumpat kesal. Shikamaru yang sedang tidur di atas kasur king sizenya hanya menatap Temari bosan. Sesekali pemuda itu menguap dan mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan'.

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk saat ini," ucap Shikamaru. Temari menatapnya sebentar lalu menarap layar ponselnya lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi saat ini kota Tokyo sedang dalam bahaya. Aku yakin itu! Tapi anak berdua bodoh itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat telfonku," Umpat Temari kesal. Gadis itu mengeram frustasi. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Shikamaru yang telah duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa di sana. "

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menggunakan kekuatan gaibmu untuk melihat ke sana?" Tanya Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa gadis yang sudah setahun di pacarinya itu mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Bahkan ia juga tahu bahwa Temari adalah anak Dewa.

Temari menatap Shikamaru. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk melihatnya, tapi rupanya ada seseorang yang menghalangiku dengan perisai gaibnya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ke sana," Ucap Temari sedih. Gadis itu hanya bisa merutuki kemampuannya yang tidak banyak dapat digunakan.

Shikamaru yang melihat wanitanya bersedih langsung memeluknya dengan lembut untuk menguatkannya. Bahwa dirinya akan ada selalu menemaninya. "Kau tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Ucapnya sambil mengusap punggung Temari dengan lembut. Temari hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan di dada Shikamaru. Ia sangat bersyukur dapat memiliki pacar seperti Shikamaru. Walau diluar pemuda itu sangat pemalas tapi kalau sudah melihat dirinya sedih pemuda itu akan menenangkannya dengan perlakuan lembutnya. Ia berharap sifat Shikamaru akan begitu selamanya bukan saat mereka berpacaran saja.

0o0o0o0

Alasan kenapa Naruto mau pun Sakura tidak mengangkat telfon dari Temari karena keduanya memang saat ini tidak mau diganggu dari acara liburannya. Setelah beberapa hari mereka sangat disibukkan dengan bahaya-bahaya yang mengancam bumi. Mereka ingin sekali-sekali pergi liburan. Tapi mereka tidak liburan bersama-sama, tapi mereka pergi sendiri-sendiri.

Naruto si Putra matahari itu sedang berada di LA bersama sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke si Putra halilintar anak dari Dewa petir dan Dewi badai. Sementara itu Sakura si Putri alam sendiri sedang berada di Paris bersama Hinata si Putri bulan.

Sudah tiga hari mereka dengan liburannya. Tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa kota Tokyo sedang dalam masalah.

Naruto yang saat itu tengah berada di balkon baru selesai berkomunikasi dengan Sakura melalui komunikasi batin tanpa handphone. Tampak Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Sudah waktunya kita pulang teme. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang Tokyo. Jadi secepatnya kita akan kesana. "

"Kau juga merasakannya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Hm, dan kurasa sangat berbahaya."

Keduanya memandang kedepan.

"Jadi..." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. "Sekarang?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang memandang ke depan.

"Ya kita plang sekarang." Tidak lama setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu tampak cahaya kekuningan membungkus mereka berdua hingga beberapa detik cahaya itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Hanya lima detik kini mereka telah berada di apartement Naruto. Baik Sasuke mau pun Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar dan mereka dapat melihat beberapa orang tampak mondar-mandir di lorong apartemen dalam suasana lampu padam. Hanya lilin yang tampak menyala di tempat-tempat tertentu. Hal itu mereka lakukan karena banyangan merah yang selalu menghampiri mereka kalau dekat dengan cahaya.

Seorang petugas satpam mendekati Naruto yang terbengong-bengong di depan pintu, "Maaf, tolong lampu di kamar anda dimatikan Tuan. Sangat berbahaya menyalakan lampu pada malam hari," Ucap satpam itu.

"Memang ada apa pak?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan dahi berkerut. Begitu pun juga dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampaknya juga sangat penasaran.

"Ada cahaya merah yang menyerang kota Tokyo kalau kami dekat dengan cahaya yang terang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ada korban yang tidak jauh dari sini. Dan keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Badannya semua dikuliti. Maka dari itu, saran saya sebaik tuan lebih baik padamkan saja lampu listriknya, gunakan lilin. "

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan di dagu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar tidak menimbulkan reaksi yang spesifikan. Tidak beberapa lama Naruto pun berteriak kaget.

"APAAA!"

_Bletak._

Dengan keras Sasuke pun langsung memukul kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ittai, heiii teme apa-apaan kau!" Seru Naruto marah. Pemuda itu segera mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul.

Sedanngkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa hanya menatap Naruto datar. "Kau terlalu berisik dobe. "

"Ck, dasar pantat ayam. " Gerutu Naruto. Security apartement yang melihat hal itu cuma bisa cengo di tempatnya.

"Hei teme kau ingin kemana?!" Seru Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto bersama security.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, melihat suasana di jalan," Jawab Sasuke tanpa menengok kebelakang sama sekali. Naruto yang mendengarnya segera menyusul Sasuke.

O0o0o0o0

Sakura yang sedari tadi sedang bermeditasi sedikit merasa terganggu ketika mendapat panggilan kontak batin dari sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa mengangkat telephone cukup hanya bersuara dalam hati dia sudah dapat berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lembut tapi memiliki aksentuasi yang cukup tegas, beribawa.

"Kau harus cepat kesini," Ucap Sasuke diseberang sana.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan tenang walau tidak dengan hatinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Si bodoh itu melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh." Dan Sakura tidak perlu menanyakan siapa yang Sasuke sebut bodoh. Hanya satu orang yang menerima julukan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto si Putra matahari.

Sakura membuka matanya. Dan kini terlihat sepasang mata hijau beningnya yang cantik memandang lurus ke depan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Memang apa yang di lakukan _baka_ itu. "

"Dia..."

...

Flasback

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu dari mana asalnya cahaya merah mematikan tersebut. Dalam semalam saja sudah berpuluh-puluh korban yang menjadi sasaran cahaya merah tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah berada di dalam mobil yang telah dimatikan, tapi sinar lampunya tetap menyala terang. Menyinari jalanan yang tampak gelap dan sepi.

Mereka berdua memutuskan bahwa malam ini mereka akan memancing keluar cahaya merah itu dan memusnahkannya.

Naruto, matanya yang semula biru kini berubah menjadi _orange_ kekuningan sedangkan Sasuke telah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Mereka mengaktifkan mata A_ji Dewanya_ agar dapat mendeteksi di mana cahaya merah itu berada.

Tapi sayang biarpun mereka menggunakan mata _aji dewa_nya tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan cahaya tersebut karena terhalangi oleh salju yang turun. Seandainya saja ada Hinata mungkin mereka sedikit terbantu oleh mata _byakugan_ khas Hyuga itu.

Naruto mengumpat kasar. Ia dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan saat itu juga mereka melihat sinar merah berkelebat di langit timur. Sinar merah itu bagaikan meteor berkecepatan tinggi. Lalu tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat nyaring dari arah timur. Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri tempat tersebut, ternyata sinar merah tersebut sudah tidak ada disana. Yang mereka temukan adalah korban yang tergeletak di jalan dengan keadaan terkuliti habis. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Naruto sungguh miris melihat hal itu. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak memandang di daerah sekitarnya dengan mata _aji dewa_nya.

"Bukan kekuatan manusia yang bisa merenggut nyawa korban seperti ini," kata Naruto. Semua orang yang berada di situ memandangnya heran.

"Lalu, apakah kau mengenalinya, kekuatan siapa yang melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik sinar merah tersebut. Tapi aku akan melacaknya di saat kita di tempat sepi nanti."

Sasuke baik Naruto pergi dari tempat kejadian itu dan menyarankan untuk semua warga yang berada disitu untuk tidak mendekati atau menyalakan yang berhubungan dengan cahaya agar tidak menimbulkan korban yang baru.

Naruto pemuda yang tampan berkulit tan, bermata biru terang yang kini telah berubah menjadi _orange_ kekuningan, dan mempunyai senyum yang hangat sangat mempesona bagi lawan jenisnya kini telah berada di jalan yang sepi. Naruto berdiri tidak jauh dari depan mobilnya yang masih menyalakan lampu agar dapat memancing cahaya merah tersebut ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di dekat pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari mobil mereka. Dengan mata _Aji Dewa_ mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

Naruto gelisah menunggu sinar merah yang tak kunjung datang juga setelah sekian lama berdiri di depan mobil. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar tak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa walau dalam hatinya juga ikut gelisah seperti Naruto.

"Mungkin dia tahu kalau kita pancing, makanya dia tak mau muncul di tempat ini!" Seru Naruto sedikit berteriak. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia sibuk dengan kontak batinnya yang ingin menghubungi Sakura.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar ketika melihat cahaya merah meluncur dengan cepat dari arah belakang mobil meraka. Dengan spontan Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Naruto dan segera mengeluarkan biru bening dari tangannya membentuk sebuah bayangan burung elang terbang yang segera menghantam kehadiran sinar merah tersebut. Naruto kaget ketika Sasuke berlari kearahnya.

_Bleggaaaarrr._

Sebuah dentuman dasyat terjadi di atas langit. Kekuatan andalan Sasuke yang bernama _elang gen_i itu mampu mengahancurkan sinar merah menjadi beberapa bias. Membuat kota Tokyo dilanda gempa. Bangun-bangunan bergetar, kaca-kaca menjadi retak, dan pepohonan sempat terguncang hebat, sebagian daunnya berguguran. Tapi tak ada satu pohon pun yang tumbang atau patah dahannya.

Gelombang ledakan itu sempat membuat Naruto terjungkang kebelakang. Tapi pemuda itu dengan cepat langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya. Pecahan cahaya merah yang melambung tinggi dan menyatu dengan langit malam. Gumpalan sinar yang menyebarkan asap merah itu menyebar kemana-mana hingga menutupi seluruh langit malam.

"Gila! Dia mau melapisi langit dengan awan bencana?!" Seru Naruto dengan nada tegang. Sasuke yang di sampingnya pun semakin ikut tegang walau ekspresinya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kita harus menghentikan awan itu sebelum meyebar seluruhnya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai awan itu terkontaminasi dengan udara. Semua penduduk bumi akan mati karena racun-nya.!"

Sebelum gumpalan awan merah itu menutupi keseluruhan permukaan langit, dalam satu sentakan tangan Naruto bergerak ke atas. Kedua telapak tangannya mengeluarkan semburan sinar putih silver yang memecah menjadi dua arah, ke utara dan ke selatan.

_Zlaaaaappss..._

Terdengar samar-samar suara kicauan burung dan ayam yang berkokok. Udara dingin mulai berubah menjadi hangat. Salju tidak turun lagi. Bahkan mulai mencair membasahi seluruh tempat. Sasuke memandang langit utara dan selatan. Ia kagum apa yang dia lihat ketika matahari mulai terbit.

"Matahari banyangan...?" Gumam Sasuke sedikit terkagum. Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita dari kakaknya bahwa Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang bernama _Aji matahari bayangan_. Konon, _Aji matahari bayangan_ dapat menampilkan lebih dari dua matahari dari sisi manapun. Begitu halnya sekarang. Ada dua matahari yang terbit bersamaan saat itu, yaitu dari sisi utara dan sisi selatan.

Suasana malam yang sebelumnya gelap gulita kini berubah menjadi terang. Awan merah yang bergumpal-gumpal kini semakin terkikis habis oleh dua matahri yang di ciptakan oleh Naruto. Kemunculan kedua matahari ganjil itu sangat membingungkan masyarakat sekitarnya. Membuat orang-orang terheran-heran dan bingung.

Muculnya kedua matahari itu membuat mahluk yang ada di bumi, baik manusia, dan hewan dihinggapi perasaan riang. Yang ada dalam hati mereka adalah perasaan tenang, damai, lega dan gembira.

Temari yang sedang berada di balkon bersama kekasihnya hanya bisa tersenyum lega ketika melihat kedua matahari itu muncul. Sekalipun saat itu jarum jam masih menunjukkanjam 4 pagi, tapi setidaknya kabut tipis yang menghalangi mata dewanya kini telah hilang. Maka dari itu dirinya dan juga Shikamaru langsung melesak pergi ke tempat Naruto berada dengan teleport gaibnya. Hanya tiga detik akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tempat Naruto.

"Akhirnya kalian berhasil menghancurkannya," Seru Temari senang dari belakang. Naruto mau pun Sasuke langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang berbicara dengan mereka.

"Temari? Shikamaru?" Panggil Naruto.

"Yoo Naruto," Sapa Shikamaru santai sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa kalian ke sini?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Tapi Temari yang berada di depan Naruto segera menjitak kepala kuning tersebut.

_Blettaaakk .._.

"_Ittai~_," Naruto segera mengadu kesakitan, "hei apa-apaan kau memukulku. Kenapa sih orang-orang hari ini suka sekali memukul kepalaku. "

"Itu untukmu karena tidak menjawab telephone ku baka," Ucap Temari kesal. " Dan kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hehehehe, maafkan aku_ Ne_, saat itu aku sedang sibuk. Jadi, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menelfon. Hehehehe." Naruto terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Temari mendengus sebal. "Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku disini gara-gara musibah menyebalkan itu."

"Ya aku tahu, maka dari itu aku dan juga Sasuke langsung ke sini. Dan aku gak menyangka bahwa sudah separah itu dan menyebabkan banyak korban." Naruto hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

_Pluk_.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Apa kau lupa kalau seorang manusia di bunuh selama itu masih berhubungan dengan kekuatan gaib masih dapat di hidupkan kembali."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. Sedangkan Sasuke, Temari tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba saja ...

"_Akhhh_, kau benar _teme_. Bukankah dengan pedang _Equadornya_ Sakura bisa membangkitkan orang-orang yang mati itu," Ucapnya girang dengan mata berbinar. Temari hanya bisa tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru tersenyum menertawakan kelambatan proses otaknya Naruto.

"_Baka_," Ucap Shikamaru, Temari dan Sasuke berbarengan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir.

O0o0o0o0

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tapi suasana langit sekarang seperti pukul jam 12 siang. Panas menyengat kulit, mengeringkan tenggorokan. Pada saat itu semua orang semakin dibuat heran kemunculan matahari yang ketiga. Matahari ketiga itu muncul dari ufuk timur dan bergerak ke ufuk barat. Sedangkan, dua matahari yang ada dilangit utara dan selatan masih tetap bertengger pada pososisi semulanya.

Orang-orang di bumi. Pada mulai mengeluh. Keresahan menjalar dalam jiwa mereka. Yang berada di AC pun masih bisa berkeringat. Hal itu menunjukkan suhu udara di luar benar-benar tinggi. Aspal dijalanan pun meleleh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaimana? Belum berhasil juga?" Tanya Temari yang saat itu tampak mendekati Naruto yang sedang berada di balkon.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto sambil mendesah bernada kesal, "Pasti ada pihak yang mengacaukan saluran gaibku, sehingga dapat menahan kekuatan ilmu matahari bayangan!"

"Maksudmu, ada pihak yang mengikat ke dua matahari bayanganmu sehingga nggak bisa kamu singkirkan begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "ya," Ucap Naruto prihatin. Sebentar-sebentar ia menarik nafas seperti sedang menyembunyikan perasaan sesal dan kejengkelan. Dan Temari menyadari hal itu. Wanita itu tidak bisa menyalahkan atas apa yang terjadi saat ini kepada Naruto. Toh kalau bukan kedua matahari itu, pasti musibah cahaya merah tersebut tidak akan berhasil di musnahkan.

Temari hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah Naruto walau hatinya juga ikut resah. Gadis itu menggengam tangan Naruto dan Naruto langsung menatapnya heran. Temari tersenyum. "Tenang saja kita pasti akan menyelesaikannya. Percayalah," Ucap Temari.

Naruto mengangguk dan membalas senyum kakaknya itu. Dan kemudian kembali menatap matahari yang dia ciptakan. Dia harus menghilangkan mataharinya sebelum penduduk di muka bumi ini akan mati karena kepanasan.

_Flasback and_

_._

"Dan begitulah kejadiannya,'' Ucap Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya kepada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedang berada di Paris hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Putri alam itu tidak menyangka kejadian disana sudah parah. Ia memang sempat kaget melihat matahari ada tiga tapi dia tahu Naruto tidak mungkin mengeluarkan matahari bayangannya kalau bukan alasan yang jelas. Tapi tampaknya sekarang, setelah Sasuke menceritakan dimana Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan kedua mataharinya kerena ada seseorang yang mengikatya. Tampaknya ia memang harus segera ke Tokyo membantu teman-temannya.

"Sakura?'' Panggil Sasuke disebrang sana. Sakura menghela nafas lembut.

"Aku akan kesana," Ucap Sakura pasti.

"Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sekarang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura telah berada di belakang Sasuke dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di balkon apartementnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Terlihat gadis itu memandang matahari bayangan Naruto dengan serius.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari Sakura berkata, "kita harus menemui si _baka_ itu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Ckk_, si baka itu melakukan hal yang bodoh. Kita harus ke sana sebelum semuanya tambah parah."

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan lembut gadis itu mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Dan dalam sekejap mereka telah menghilang dari balkon.

O0o0o0o0o0

Semakin siang kota Tokyo semakin seperti neraka. Suhu udara melonjak tinggi sekali. Sebagian tanaman mulai layu, sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi kering. Tiga matahari yang menyinari bumi telah membuat bencana tersendiri bagi kehidupan manusia di bumi. Air laut mulai menyusut. Bahkan tempat penampungan air alam mengalami kekeringan. Tanah tak beraspal mulai retak, sebagian terkelupas berbungkah-bungkah. Jalanan beraspal menjadi lengket karena sebagian besar aspalnya meleleh.

"Cuaca menjadi panas begini. Yang beruntung cuma penjual es dan tukang cuci pakaian. Pakaian baru di cuci sudah kering dalam waktu beberapa menit saja," kata kiba seperti berbicara sendiri.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja, penuh keprihatinan. Pemuda itu merasa bersalah lantaran bisa memunculkan dua matahari bayangan tapi tak bisa mengnyingkirkannya lagi. Ia juga sedih melihat tanaman bunga di mana-mana mengalami kekeringan apalagi bunga sakura yang telah layu. Seolah-olah dia telah menjadi perusak keindahan bumi, dan layak dikutuk oleh seluruh umat manusia.

Kiba yang kebetulan saat itu menemani Naruto untuk ke tempat yang tinggi semacam perbukitan yang sepi hanya bisa prihatin memandang sekitarnya. Bunga sakura yang seharusnya menaungi mereka dari kepanasan kini telah menjadi layu. Yang tersisa hanya batang pohonnya yang kering.

"Aku butuh tempat tinggi untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan ayahku untuk meminta bantuannya," Ucap Naruto saat mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Apakah harus ditempat yang tinggi?"

"Ya, bukan ketinggian saja yang menjadi syarat utama, tapi juga keheningan. Jauh dari keramaian penduduk. Ditempat tinggi, aku bisa memantau kegersangan yang terjadi. Suasana sepi yang kubutuhkan agar suara ayahku tidak membuat penduduk panik, sebab jika ayahku bersuara,gemanya dapat memekakkan telinga manusia biasa sepertimu Kiba."

Kiba mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Sebagai sahabat dekatnya tentu saja Kiba sudah tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Anak dari Dewa matahari dan Dewi angin. Maka dia tidak heran lagi dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto. Awalnya dia memang tidak percaya ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak Dewa, menurutnya hal itu hanya cerita dongeng anak kecil. Tapi dengan disaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dulu ia pernah di selamatkan oleh Naruto dari roh-roh jahat, ia jadi percaya bahwa Dewa-Dewi itu ada.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan dari Putri alam saja? Apakah dia tidak bisa menolongmu menyingkirkan matahari bayangan-mu?!"

Naruto terdiam. Diam merenung dan bicara sendiri dalam hatinya. Teringat wajah Sakura yang mempunyai kesaktian berbeda dengannya. Tapi disaat itu juga dahinya berkerut tajam. Dia ingat ketika alam sedang terjadi bencana Putri alam juga akan merasakannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi panik dan khawatir terhadap Sakura.

Tapi belum juga menyerukan paniknya, mobil Cherokee Silver di kemudikan Kiba tiba-tiba mengalami keanehan. Mesin mobil tetap meraung stabil, tapi roda mobil tidak mau bergerak. Mobil itu seperti ditahan seseorang dari belakang, sehingga tak mampu berkjalan maju sedikitpun.

Kiba menjadi tegang. "Kok begini mobilnya, Nar?"

Naruto sendiri ikut berkerut dahi dan memandang ke belakang. Posisi mobil berhenti di pertengahan jalan tol yang sedang dilintasinya. Radar getaran gaib digunakan, dan Naruto dapat merasakan ada gelombang energi gaib lain yang menahan gerakan mobil tersebut.

"Ada yang usil!" Gumamnya meneyerupai gurutu kedongkolan.

Naruto memejamkan mata, tangan kanannya seperti meremas udara di depan dada. Kiba menginjak pedal gas, mobil meraung lebih keras lagi. Tapi masi tetap diam ditempat , bahkan semakin lama semakin melambung ke atas. Kiba dapat meraskan gerakan mobil yang melambung beberapa sentimeter dari permukaan jalan.

"Gila! Mobil kita mengembang, Nar!" Sentak Kiba seraya memandang permukaan jalan yang semakin tinggi. Kiba sangat ketakutan. Pedal gas pun dilepaskan. Sementara mobil-mobil lain yang melintasinya saling memperhatikan dengan terheran-heran. Dari sisi lain, Cherokee Silver itu tampak mengembang setengah meter dari permukaan jalan. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang perhatian para pengemudi mobil lainnya.

Naruto megerahkan tenaga gaibnya. Genggaman tangan kanannya semakin kuat, tangan itu pun bergetar. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit mobilnya pun bergerak turun, sampai akhirnya menempel kembali di jalanan. Tapi keadaan mobil masih belum bisa dijalankan. Seakan-akan ada sesuatau yang menahanya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan!" Sentak Naruto dalam keadaan mata terpejam. "Jangan memancing kemarahanku, Sara!"

Kiba berkerut dahi. Mendengar nama Sara di sebutkan oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa di jok belakang. " Hahahahaha, kau mulai kalangkabut dan kewalahan sendiri, Naruto!"

Mobil berjalan normal kembali. Tapi Kiba jadi gemetaran karena melalui spion ia bisa melihat seraut wajah cantik Sara. Gadis bermata ungu memiliki rambut merah panjang tahu-tahu sudah ada di jok belakang. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos model tank-top dan celana pendek jeans ketat sebatas paha. Sebuah kalung emas dengan permata merah melilit di lehernya yang putih mulus. Berdebar hati Kiba ketika menyadari kehadiran gadis tersebut.

"Sara, apa maksudmu datang ke bumi dan mengangguku?" Tanya Naruto sambil berbalik badan ke belakang menatap Sara.

"Aku hanya kasian padamu. Kulihat kau sangat kewalahan menghadapi ulahmu sendiri, putra matahari." Sara mencibir.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku kewalahan menghadapi matahariku sendiri?"

"Karena kedua mataharimu itu di ikat oleh serat-serat bencana dan kurasa kau tahu sendiri bencana itu sulit di putuskan dengan kekuatan apa pun. Termasuk kamu. "

"Memang, siapa pemilik serat bencana itu, Sara?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin, pihak memiliki serat bencana itu sengaja ingin menghancurkanmu dengan melihat bumi ini musnah akibat matahari bayanganmu sendiri."

"Brengsek! Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ckk, tentu saja menghancurkannya dengan meminta bantuan pada pihak yang bisa menghancurkan serat bencana itu."

Kiba dan Naruto saling berpandangan. "Hmmm, memang siapa orangnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan orang yang mampu menghancurkan serat bencana itu, Naruto!" Ucap Sara sambil tersenyum nakal, memamerkan daya tariknya kepada lawan jenisnya.

"Kau...?" Tunjuk Naruto kaget, "Kau merasa mampu membebaskan kedua matahariku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar dari pada yang kau kira," Ucap sara bangga. "Tapi aku tak mau melakukan jika tanpa perjanjian."

"Perjanjian apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya akan melakukan jika kau bersedia mendampingiku. Kau harus meninggalkan rasa cintamu terhadap Putri alam dan kau juga tak perlu kenal lagi dengannya. Kalau kau bersedia memenuhi parjanjian ini, maka aku akan menyingkirkan serat bencana agar kedua mataharimu bebas kembali. Tapi jika tidak... Aku tak mau terlibat tentang punahnya kehidupan di muka bumi ini."

Kiba yang mendengar hal itu langsung melirik Naruto yang berada di sampingnya yang diliputi kebimbangan. Kiba tahu betapa sayangnya Naruto kepada Putri alam. Walaupun Putri alam tidak ada rasa terhadap Naruto tapi tetap saja pemuda pirang itu tetap mencintai Sakura.

O0o0o0o0o0

Sebuah bukit tidak terlalu tinggi ditemukan Naruto dan Kiba. Bukit itu adalah bukit cadas yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Hanya ada beberapa batang pohon Sakura yang layu di kaki bukit itu. Tempat itu sepi. Kesunyian mencengkam disana. Sesuai dengan suasana yang dicari Naruto.

Ada tiga tahap dalam rencana yang telah di susun Naruto dibukit itu. Pertama, ia memberikan kesempatan Sara membuktikan kesanggupannya melepas mataharinya dari serat bencana. Jika gagal, Naruto akan memanggil Putri alam ditempat itu. Jika msih gagal, komunikasi gaib dengan sang ayah akan dilakukan di tempat itu juga tanpa diketahui siapa pun kecuali Kiba.

Keduanya sama-sama memandang ke arah matahari yang berada di utara. Matahari itu menjadi merah redup. Demikian pula yang ada di sebelah selatan, juga menjadi merah redup. Agaknya upaya Sara untuk membebaskan serat bencana di kedua matahari Naruto tampak berhasil. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, yang jelas mataharinya mulai redup. Tapi cahaya matahari yang muncul dari timur masih tetap terang benderang.

"Agaknya dia mulai berhasil, Naruto!"

Kata-kata itu tak langsung mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto. Yang jelas, raut wajah pemuda itu juga mulai tampak dibayang-bayangi kecemasan yang membimbangkan hati. Sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, langit sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara mengelegar. Seperti ledakan dasyat dua petir yang beradu di sisi utara.

_Blegarrrrrr...!_

Bumi terguncang, beberapa batu cadas berguguran. Rontok. Daun-daun pohon pun ikut berhamburan. Suara dentuman dan guncangan itu telah menimbulkan kepanikan sendiri di hati manusia awam begitu pun halnya dengan Kiba. Mereka menyangka langit akan runtuh.

Kecemasan di hati Naruto timbul bukan karena takut langit akan runtuh, tapi khawatir kalau Sara berhasil memenuhi janjinya. Meski sebuah siasat telah disiapkan, namun keberhasilan Sara akan membawa bencana sendiri bagi Naruto dan Sakura.

"Dugaanku sepertinya benar, Naruto. Kayaknya dia memang berhasil. Lihat, kedua mataharimu semakin meredup. "

"Memang. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia sudah berhasil. Kita lihat saja nanti. Sampai sekarang aku masih sulit menarik kembali kedua matahariku."

Blegararrrr...! dentemuan keras menggetarkan bumi kembali muncul. Matahari yang ada dilangit selatan dan utara mulai redup. Bergerak-gerak lembut bagaikan buah matang yang ingin jatuh dari tangkainya. Kedua matahari itu semakin merah warnanya. Naruto segera menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya untuk menarik kedua matahari itu, tapi belum berhasil juga.

Tiba-tiba tampak oleh mereka berdua pusaran angin yang menyerupai puting beliung. Angin yang berputar-putar itu tampak datang dari langit arah selatan. Semakin lama semakin rendah, diikuti oleh percikan cahaya merah samar-samar.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba tegang. Naruto hanya menggumam pelan sambil tersenyum tipis sekali. Ia masih memperhatikan gerakan angin yang mulai menyambar dedaunan. Bahkan beberapoa ranting pohon telah patah dan ikut terhisap oleh pusaran angin aneh itu.

"Angin itu mendekati kita Nar! Ayo lekas kita turun dan tinggalkan tempat ini!" Kiba bergegas lari ke mobil, tapi segera di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja! Nggak usah kemana-mana kita tunggu saja dia!"

"Dia siapa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Masih menatap kehadiran pusaran angin puyuh itu. Makin lama angin itu semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya buyar dengan sendirinya. Dari gumpalan angin tadi terlempar sesosok raga yang berwarna hitam dan berasap tipis. _Brukkkk...!_

Raga itu jatuh tepat di permukaan bukit cadas beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto dan Kiba berada.

"Hahhh? Rupanya itu si Sara, Nar," Seru Kiba kaget. Dapat dilihat Sara dalam keadaan terluka bakar. Kulit tubuhnya hangus sebagian, rambut acak-acakan dan berasap. Pakaiannya pun robek di sana-sini. Ia terpuruk sesaat, lalu menggeliat bangun sambil mengeluarkan suara rintihan keci.

Naruto tertawa senang sambil mendekati si gadis Putri Dewi embun itu.

"Bagaaimana, Sara? Berhasilkah kau melepaskan serat bencana yang mengikat kedua matahariku itu?" Sindir Naruto.

"Berengsek kau, Naruto. Kenapa hanya menonton saja, hah?! Kenapa tidak membantuku?"

"Loh, kok sewot sih?" Ucap Naruto sambil cengar-cengir. "Katanya kau sanggup melepaskan serat bencana itu? Kalau kau sanggup, buat apa ku bantu."

Sara yang masih terengah-engah memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah-olah ia marah kepada Naruto karena hanya dijadikan tontonan gratis, sementara ia sendiri nyaris kehilangan nyawa di langit sana.

"Aku memang belum siap," kata Sara dengan nada menggeram. "Tapi ingat, Naruto Tak lama lagi aku akan kembali untuk membebaskan kedua matahari brengsekmu itu, dan kau akan menjadi milikku! Ini janjiku! Ingat, ini janjiku, Naruto."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyahut dari belakang mobil Naruto.

"Janjimu tidak pernah tepat, Sara!"

Tentu saja suara asing itu membuat mereka bertiga serentak berpaling memandang ke arah belakang mobil. Tak lama kemudian muncul seraut wajah cantik bermata bundar bening, bibir sensual dengan rambut lurus pink berkilauan sepanjang pundak, bagian depannya di poni, dan mempunyai gaya tomboy juga yang sok angkuh serta rada-rada konyol. Kedatangan si pinky itu tidak hanya sendirian tapi bersama Sasuke. Kiba terbelalak girang ketika melihat si pinky yang mirip boneka barbie di toko itu datang.

"Sakura...?"

Alam sekeliling tempat itu menyebarkan wangi bunga Sakura yang lembut dan menggetarkan hati dalam keindahan. Naruto dengan gaya yang sok kalem, menyungingkan senyum tipis melihat kemunculan Putri alam di tempat tersebut. Sementara itu, Sara semakin menggeram kesal sambil memberikan tatapan kurang bersahabat kepada Sakura.

"Kau terlambat, Putri alam. Seharusnya kau tak perlu datang kemari. Persoalan ini sudah kutangani sendiri bersama Naruto!"

Dengan langkah tenang Sakura mendekat. "Kamu tidak akan bisa memusnahkan serat bencana itu Sara. Jadi ku sarankan jangan berlagak sok jadi pahlawan di depan pemuda bego itu!" Ia menuding Naruto dengan seenaknya, tapi yang dituding tidak merasa tersinggung, justru tertawa.

Tangan kanan putri alam pun berkelebat seperti melepaskan sesuatu ke langit utara.

_Craaallpp..._

Seberkas cahaya hijau berkabut melesat dari tangan itu. Kecepatannya menyamai kecepatan cahaya kilat. Tangan itu pun berkelebat kembali seperti melepaskan sesuatu keselatan.

_Craaallpp..._

Cahaya seperti tadi melesat kembali. Dalam sekejap kedua cahaya itu meledak di angkasa secara beruntun.

_Blaaarr, blegggaaarrr..._

"Ilmu cahaya alam utama?" Gumam Kiba dalam hatinya, karena ia sering mendengar cerita Naruto tentang ilmu-ilmu andalan si Putri alam.

Gema suara ledakan itu masih terdengar selama satu menit. Sebuah perhitungan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah gema yang membahana, seolah-olah menguasai seluruh alam semesta. Getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh ledakan beruntun tadi sangat kecil. Nyaris tidak terasa. Tetapi dalam detik-detik berikutnya, langit tampak mendung. Cahaya terang mata hari tertutup kabut putih yang membuat ketiga matahari menjadi redup. Hembusan angin panas berubah menjadi sejuk dan menyegarkan. Setiap pernapasan terasa longgar, setiap manusia saling menghembuskan napas lega.

"Cepat singkirkan kedua mataharimu itu, _baka_!" Perintahnya kepada Naruto dengan nada angkuh, yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan ciri-ciri penampilan si gadis cantik Putri alam.

Hanya dengan memandangi satu persatu, dua matahari bayangan itu lenyap dengan mudahnya. Sara memandang Sakura semakin sengit. Ia mendengus kesal, lalu tiga hitungan berikutnya ia lenyap secara gaib. Tak ada suara, tak ada pesan apa pun darinya. Senyum dingin Putri alam pun kian melebar.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Sakura-_chan._"

"Ckk, lain kali jangan sok jago. Pakai matahari bayangan segala." Sakura bersungut-sungut ketus. "Hampir saja kau menghanguskan seluruh permukaan bumi. Jadi kusarankan padamu, mulai sekarang jangan pakai ilmu pakai kacangan-mu itu!"

Agak tersinggung hati Naruto dikatakan ilmu kacangan. Tapi rasa tersinggung itu buru-buru dipendam. Ia cepat-cepat menyadari bahwa gadis cantik jelita yang tingginya 173 cm itu memang kalau ngomong seenak dengkulnya sendiri. Naruto merasa tidak perlu menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

Sasuke yang tampak diam sedari tadi segera menyusul Sakura yang tampak berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto dengan pelan menuju mobil. Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih diam ditempatnya, memandangi langit yang kini sudah bermatahari satu.

"Kenapa si Sara sampai turun tangan segala? Kau yang mengundangnya _dobe_?"

"Nggak. Dia datang sendiri."

"Omong kosong! Gadis ganjen itu nggak bakalan datang kalau nggak kamu panggil." Seru Sakura.

Naruto menertawakan nada curiga itu. "Kalau kau nggak percaya tanyakan aja pada Kiba. Sara datang sendiri dan berusaha menjeratku dengan sebuah perjanjian. Tapi aku yakin, dia nggak bakalan mampu menyingkirkan serat bencana yang mengikat kedua matahariku tadi."

Setelah berada di depan pintu kiri mobil, suara Sakura terdengar lagi dengan nada ketus.

"Memangnya dia tahu siapa pemilik serat bencana itu?"

"Dia bilang sih... Nggak tahu. Cuma dia yakin bakalan bisa menghancurkan serat bencana itu. Maka..."

"Memang sok tahu gadis itu!" Sahut Sakura. "Mana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan kedua mataharimu kalau dia tidak tahu siapa yang menjeratnya dengan serat bencana tadi."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu siapa pemilik serat bencana itu?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu anggota akatsuki. Para iblis itu rupanya tidak pernah jera."

"Siapa salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura angkat bahu, "entahlah. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka membahayakan kehidupan manusia." Jelas Sakura. Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti. Tapi tak lama setelah itu Sakura berbicara ketus kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu dengan kesal.

"Tapi gara-gara kau, aku harus segera pulang kemari. Meninggalkan teman-temanku yang masih ada di Paris. Mereka pasti sekarang sudah mencariku kemana-mana saat ini."

Naruto nyengir sambil terkekeh geli. "Jadi nanti kau akan kembali lagi ke sana?"

"Ngapain?!" Ketusnya sinis seraya masuk kedalam mobil dan Sasuke juga mengikutinya. "Selama biang penyebar wabah kematian itu belum berhasil ku beri pelajaran, dia tetap akan meneror bumi, dan..."

Kata-kata itu terputus ketika mendengar seruan kiba yang keras. Kiba berseru keras sambil berlari kecil ke arah mobil.

"Hei...! Kenapa langitnya jadi hijau?"

Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama memandang ke langit. Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan sempat turun kembali dari dalam mobil dengan satu lompatan lincah.

"Astaga...!" Pekik sakura tegang. Raut wajah cantik Putri alam itu seketika berubah pucat. Sementara itu, ekspresi wajah Putra matahari mulai tampak terheran-heran, lalu saling berpandangan ke arah Sasuke lalu kedua laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut tajam.

"Apa artinya, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke menuntut.

"Cahaya kasmaran." Ucap Sakura sepelan mungkin tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu itu cahaya kasmaran. Tapi kenapa bisa jadi begini? Apa maksudnya langit kau lapisi cahaya kasmaran? Ini sangat berbahaya Sakura! Seluruh penduduk bumi bisa terbakar birahinya dan melakukan perbuatan mesum tidak pandang bulu lagi." Tegas Sasuke bernada memprotes Sakura.

Oke ini baru pertama kalinya baik Sakura dan Naruto mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu. Tapi mereka segera mengesampingkan hal itu karena harus lebih fokus bencana yang timbul.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melapisi langit dengan cahaya kasmaran!"

"Tapi cahaya alam utama yang kau gunakan tadi ternyata telah menebarkan racun birahi seperti itu!" Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Naruto. Suara pemuda itu juga ikut-ikutan panik akibat cahaya kasmaran Sakura.

Sakura juga mulai ikutan panik. "Mungkin kerena membaur dengan hawa sakti matahari banyangan-mu tadi, makanya jadi begini! Jangan salahkan aku dong. Dan kau juga Sasuke jangan ikutan membuat ku panik," Gerutu Sakura. Sudah cukup suara Naruto buat dia pusing kini malah ditambah lagi suara Sasuke yang biasanya berbicara irit kini bisa panjang.

Ketiganya sama-sama diam, sama-sama bingung, sama-sama pula memandangi langit sekelilingnya. Tampak oleh mereka kabut tipis turun dari langit menebar kepermukaan bumi. Kabut itu berwarna hijau samar-samar dan sebentar lagi akan meracuni jiwa manusia.

"Pasti ada yang memanfaatkan cahaya alam utamaku, dan diubah menjadi cahaya kasmaran." Gerutu Sakura menggeram jengkel.

"Kau harus menyingkarnya, Sakura. Jika tidak, percabulan, pemerkosaan, perselingkuhan akan merajalela. Jadi lekas singkirkan cahaya kasmaranmu itu!"

Kiba terpaku ditempatnya berdiri ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Di dalam hati kiba berkata, "benarkah percabulan akan merajalela? Dan dapatkah Sakura menyingkirkan salju kasmaran-nya?

Semantara Sakura dengan bibir gemetar ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam, kerena lidahnya merasa kelu dan kerongkongannya kering di cekam ketegangan hatinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Semakin sore cuaca semaki redup di permukaan bumi. Tidak hanya kota Tokyo yang mengalami keganjilan cuaca seperti itu, tapi di tempat-tempat lain pun demikian juga adanya. Semua orang, terutama yang sudah mengenal masa puber, dihujani harapan dan keinginan bercumbu dengan lawan jenisnya. Tanpa memandang status dan golongan, siapa pun merasakan tuntutan batin yang sama. Yaitu ingin selalu bercinta.

Seperti saat ini seorang gadis pelayan toko nekat mengikuti ajakan bercinta pengunjung toko tersebut. Ia melangkah ke toilet bersama salah satu pria yang ingin bermaksud beli ditoko tersebut, hingga si gadis tersebut membiarkan dairinya dicumbu habis-habisan oleh pria tersebut. Hingga beberapa jam kemudia menyusul dua orang berpasangan melakukan hal yang sama di toilet mall itu.

Tak ada yang menegur, tak ada yang mengecamnya. Seolah-olah perbuatan amoral itu merupakan perbuatan yang wajar-wajar saja terjadi, dan bukan pemandangan aneh lagi bagi mereka. Alam pikiran manusia kini telah dikuasai oleh racun kasmaran, sehingga tidak ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan atau pihak yang dianggap merugikan.

Langit hijau benar-benar menaburkan segala krisis moral yang sangat parah. Pesta cinta tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Sementara itu Putri alam menjadi panik, karena ia tidak dapat menyinglirkan cahaya kasmaran-nya walau sudah dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Semakin malam semakin lebih gila lagi tingkah mereka dalam bercinta. Seolah-olah bumi telah dikutuk menjadi ladang _prostitusi_ yang paling parah.

"Kau harus bisa menghentikan mereka Sakura!" Kata Temari menutut yang kebetulan saat ikut membantu mereka untuk memusnahkan cahaya kasmaran Sakura. "Kalau cuaca seperti ini dibiarkan berlarut-larut, pesta cinta ini akan membawa kehancuran moral manusia,dan itu sama saja kau telah menghancurkan kehidupan penghuni bumi ini, Sakura!"

"Aku tahu Temari _Nee_, aku sedang berusaha sekarang. Jangan hanya bisa memojokkan diriku. Setidaknya bantu aku cari pihak yang telah memanfaatkan gelombang cahaya alam utamaku!" Ucap Sakura putus asa.

Mereka semua terdiam. Naruto, Temari, dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka berpikir bahwa ada pihak yang memang sengaja memanfaatkan kekuatan Putri alam untuk menghancurkan moral manusia. Tapi sampai malam itu mereka belum dapat menemukan, siapa pihak yang memanfaatkan kekuatan Putri alam tersebut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pengaruh racun kemesraan itu sebenarnya juga mengusai pikiran Naruto dan juga Sakura. Mereka berada di dalam apartement Naruto saat itu, mencari jalan keluar untuk mengatasi racun kemesraan itu sendiri. Mereka hanya berdua, sebab Temari sudah pergi bersama Shikamaru menemani cowok pemalas yang notabennya adalah manusia yang akan mudah terpengaruh oleh racun kemesraan makanya Temari mendampinginya takut hal-hal yang tidak inginkan terjadi. Sedangkan Sasuke entah pergi kemana. Kiba sendiri kini sudah bersama seorang wanita yang kebetulan kenalan baik Naruto. Perempuan itu sendiri telah dipengaruhi oleh racun kemesraan, sehingga mereka bercinta sepuas-sepuasnya tanpa memperdulikan siapa-siapa lagi.

Waktu itu, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Suara Putri alam yang merdu kini telah berubah menjadi sedikit parau dan gemetar, karena ia mulai terbius oleh racun kemesraannya sendiri. Agaknya hal serupa juga terjadi pada diri Naruto. Sebentar-sebentar cowok berambut pirang itu melirik Sakura dengan mata birunya, tersenyum menggoda, kadang sesekali pemuda itu meraih rambut Sakura dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Normalnya jika Sakura disentuh oleh Naruto gadis itu sudah pasti akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur, tapi ternyata hatinya tak sependapat oleh tindakannya. Jika hanya sebatas belaian mesra ia merasa tidak perlu menghindar.

"Apakah kita harus terhanyut seperti mereka?" Gumam Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Entahlah. Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi Sakura-_chan._ Yang ada dalam benakku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku sayang sekali padamu, Sakura-_chan._"

"Tapi, Nar..." Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu manarik dagunya lembut dan mulai menciumnya. Bibir tipis ranum Sakura yang selalu ingin di cium oleh para lelaki setiap melihatnya, kini telah Naruto dapatkan. Bibir ranum itu dilumatnya perlahan dengan penuh perasaan. Bahkan sesekali Naruto akan memberi sedikit gigitan kecil ke bibir tipis Sakura karena gemas. Sakura sendiri yang telah dipengaruhi oleh racun kemesraan tidak keberatan ketika Naruto menciumnya. Bahkan gadis itu malah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto sesekali diremas rambut pirangnya ketika dirasa pemuda itu menghisap bibirnya kuat-kuat. Kalau bukan paksokan oksigen yang menuntut untuk diisi mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan melepaskan ciumannya.

Ketika bibir mereka terlepas terlihat salvia mengalir turun di sela-sela bibir Sakura. napas mereka terengah-engah, dan Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibawahnya, terbaring tidak berdaya. Kedua lengannya yang kekar menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa badan mungil Sakura.

Dahi mereka saling menempel dengan mata yang saling berpandangan. Dari jarak sedekat ini dapat Sakura rasakan nafasnya Naruto yang panas menyentuh wajahnya, dan Sakura juga dapat mencium aroma mint dan lemon dari tubuh Naruto.

Sakura nyaris saja menarik leher Naruto dan ingin menciumnya sekali lagi kalau saja handphonenya Naruto tidak berbunyi. Sehingga membuatnya tersadar akan posisinya yang berbahaya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin tidak menghiraukannya, tapi Sakura segera mendorong dada Naruto melepaskan diri dari rasa terhipnotis oleh suasana tersebut. Kalau tidak mungkin perbuatan yang seharusnya dia tidak lakukan akan terjadi. Hingga mau tak mau akhirnya Naruto pun menyambut telepon tersebut yang kebetulan Temari yang menelfonnya.

"Ini aku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. "

"Hmmm, memang ada apa _Nee_?" Tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut sambil memandang Sakura yang juga kebetulan memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

Aku menumukan hal mencurigakan di tempat orang tuanya Shikamaru. Ada sebuah patung mencurigakan disini. Kata ibunya Shikamaru patung itu pemberian dari seorang temannya yang pulang dari mesir. Temannya bilang patung itu akan membawa keberuntungan besar bagi pemiliknya, asalkan tidak diletakkan di tanah, atau di lantai. Pokonya jangan sampai jatuh ke tanah. Benar dan keterangan itu, aku sendiri sangsi. Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa patung itu tidak dimiliki oleh temannya itu? Kenapa harus diberikan kepada ibunya Shikamaru. Itulah jadi pertanyaanku. Dan ketika aku memeriksanya aku sudah terpelnating jauh kena sinar biru yang keluar dari dalam patung itu."

Sakura yang sejak tadi diam menyimak, kini memperdengarkan suaranya dengan tegas.

"Sebaiknya sekarang juga kita periksa patung itu!"

Naruto menatapnya lagi. Terdengar suara batin Sakura bicara kepadanya.

"Aku curiga dengan patung itu. Sepertinya punya hubungan dengan bencana aneh yang sejak kemarin meneror kota ini."

"Kecurigaanmu sama denganku Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto dalam hati. Suara hatinya dapat di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Kami segera kesana_ Nee_, untuk sementara Tema-_Nee_ jangan menyuntuh patung itu sampai kami ada disana."

"Baiklah." Setelah mengatakan hal itu telfon tersebut langsung terputus. Sakura dan Naruto pun segera bergegas kekediaman keluarga Nara.

Setelah sampai di dekat pintu gerbang rumah orang tua Shikamaru terlihat ada pos kecil penjaga malam. Ketika mereka tiba disana, ternyata di dalam pos kecil terjadi pergumulan tidak senonoh antara satpam penjaga dengan pelayan rumah orang tua Shikamaru. Pergumulan liar tersebut segera berhenti ketika mobil sedan berwarna kuning meraungkan suaranya di depan. Dan anehnya kedua mesum itu merasa tenang-tenang saja, tak punya rasa takut atau malu akibat perbuatannya di pergoki oleh orang lain.

"Semakin kacau keadaan moral manusia," Bisik Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

Rumah yang mereka masuki memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Sebagian besar halamannya ditanami rumput hias yang mirip bentangan permadani lembut. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di depan serambi yang jaraknya sekitar 50 meter dari pintu gerbang.

Namun ketika Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, mereka sama-sama terperanjat karena keadaannya berantakan sekali di dalam sana. Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto dan Sakura datang segera menghampiri mereka dan menjelaskan keadaan rumah tersebut, "Tempat ini berantakan karena sinar merah yang di sebut wabah kematian itu masuk kedalam rumah sebelum akhirnya keluar dan hilang ketempat kemana."

"Wabah kematian berasal dari rumah ini." Ucap Temari sambil menghampiri ketiganya. Sakura menatap Temari dengan cemas ketika melihat wanita itu tampak sedikit pucat.

Seperti mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Sakura, Temari segera berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkena sinar biru yang tadi menyerangku ketika menyentuh patung itu," Aku temari setenang mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecemasan semua orang. Tampak disitu orang tua Shikamaru juga telah bergabung.

"Tema-_Nee_ kau bilang wabah kematian berasal dari rumah ini apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm itu benar. Aku telah memeriksanya. Menurut pengakuan orang tuanya Shikamaru mulanya mereka nggak tahu asalnya dari mana, tapi tahu-tahu setelah Tuan Shikaku menjatuhkan sesuatu di dalam kamar ibunya Shikamaru, beberapa saat kemudian sinar merah itu muncul melayang-layang zig-zag dan sangat menakutian. Lampu menjadi padam secara mendadak, sehingga gerakan sinar merah tersebut tampak jelas sekali. Dan setelah ku periksa ke kamar mereka aku melihat sebuah patung yang jatuh kelantai dan saat aku ingin mengambilnya tiba-tiba saja sekelebat cahaya biru menyerangku, aku berhasil menghindar tapi rupanya cahaya biru itu lebih gesit hingga aku terkena cahaya biru tersebut hingga terpelanting jauh. Makanya setelah itu aku menghubungi kalian dan menyuruh orang-orang rumah agar tidak menyentuh patung itu sebelum kalian datang," Jelas Temari panjang lebar.

"Dimana patung itu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Masih di dalam kamar," Jawab Temari. Selanjutnya mereka semua telah berada di kamar orang tua Shikamaru dan Sakura mau pun Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana kondisi kamar tersebut, sangat berantakan sekali.

"Itu patungnya." Tunjuk Temari ke arah sebuah kotak kaca dalam keadaan pecah, tapi isinya tidak sampai patah. Isi kotak kaca itu adalah sebuah patung kristal bening bebentuk separuh tubuh wanita dengan menggunakan mahkota aneh.

"Patung itu yang menyerangku ketika aku ingin menyentuhnya."

Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Kita tidak bisa menyentuh patung itu," Ucap Naruto khawatir. "Patung itu sudah menyentuh bumi."

"Kau tahu itu patung apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut dan pandangan matanya penuh waspada.

"Itu jelas patung ratu Konan! Beberapa ribu tahun lalu pernah dijadikan rebutan para tukang sihir zaman Fir'aun. "

"Konan?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tajam ketika menyebut nama itu. "Bukankah Konan adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki ."

"Benar. Jika patung jelmaan Konan itu menyatu dengan bumi, maka kekuatannya muncul kembali dengan dasyhat dan menghancurkan kehidupan manusia dimana saja berada. Kurasa kekuatan roh Konan itulah yang memperdaya matahari banyangan dan memanfaatkan energi cahaya alam utama-mu."

"Berengsekk!" Geram Putri alam manahan kemarahannya.

Semua orang yang berada disitu mulai ketakutan terlebih lagi bagi manusia biasa seperti Shikamaru dan kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Temari, Naruto, dan Sakura tidak. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi yang berbahaya seprti itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba patung kristal itu memancarkan cahaya merah seperti besi terpanggang api lalu melesat cepat ke arah Sakura. Naruto yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat mrengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, menghindar dari cahaya merah tersebut sedangkan Shikamaru segera memeluk Temari dan bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut sama halnya dengan orang tuanya.

_Brukkk._

Sakura terjatuh bersama Naruto yang memeluknya dengan Sakura berada di atasnya dan ketika cahaya merah itu berbalik menyerang mereka berdua lagi dengan cepat Sakura dan Naruto bangun dengan posisi terduduk dengan Sakura di depannya segera mengeluarkan jurus mereka masing-masing. Naruto mengeluarkan puluhan sinar merah yang dinamakan aji panah api. Sedangkan Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari tangannya.

Sinar keduanya menyatu dan menghantam keras ke arah sinar merah tersebut.

_Dhuaarrrr._

Sebuah ledakan terdengar nyaring saat itu hingga membuat dinding kamar jebol sebesar pintu. Patung tersebut terlempar keluar halaman samping, jatuh di rerumputan. Sakura dan Naruto segera mengejarnya.

Namun ketika mereka sudah berada di luar, ternyata patung itu sudah berubah bentuk menjadi seorang wanita seumuran dengan mereka yang memiliki mata hitam, berambut biru, dan mengenakan baju motif awan yang dikenal sebagai lambang Akatsuki. Sosok yang dilihat Naruto itu dikenali oleh Naruto sebagai sosok Konan.

"Kau bikin ulah lagi Konan! Apa maksudmu menganggu kehidupan bumi ini, hah!" Bentak Sakura dengan galaknya.

"Anak dewa seperti kalian tidak berhak ada di bumi. Jika kalian tidak segera kembali ketempat asal kalian, bumi ini akan ku buat hancur. Hanya kami para Akatsuki yang berhak menguasai bumi..."

Suara serak Konan itu segera berhenti ketika Putri alam segera melepaskan ilmu cahaya alam utamanya. Pusaran sinar hijau yang menyembul dari telapak tangannya hanya ditertawakan oleh konan. Suara tawanya itu nyaring sekali hingga memekakkan telinga manusia normal.

Dengan satu kibasan tangan, Putri alam terhempas bagaikan diterjang badai. Putra matahari yang melihat Sakura telempar separah itu. Kemarahannya pun meluap, dan ia segera menerjang dengan satu lompatan ke arah Konan. Lompatan itu memancarkan cahaya kuning besar dan hawa panas yang jauh lebih tinggi dari tangan Konan.

_Wussssss...!_

_Bruuuukkk..._

Konan terjengkang kebelakang ke tanah. Rumput di sekitar tempat itu seketika menjadi kering. Pohon lainnya yang tak jauh berada dari mereka pun terkelupas kulitnya, daun-daunnya berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Dau-daun itu nyaris rontok mengguduli pohon tersebut.

Konan bangkit lagi, dari matanya mengeluarkan cahaya merah berputar-pitar seperti spiral. Cahaya merah itu ditahan dengan kedua telapak tangan Naruto. Putra matahari terdorong mundur. Kedua tangannya terbakar oleh kobaran api biru. Tapi dengan sekali tiup kobaran api itu menjadi padam seketika. Putra matahari melayang tinggi menjahui semburan api yang keluar dari mulut Konan.

Tapi pada saat itu Putri alam segara datang dan menghantam keras dengan kekutan_ shanaroo_nya. _Blaaaaaarrr.._.

_"Akhhhhhh..."_ Konan memekik keras sekali. Tubuhnya tak sempat hancur, padahal jika lawan lainnya jika kena jurus andalan Putri alam akan hancur menjadi serpihan batu.

"Hantam lagi dia!" Seru Naruto. Maka dengan cepat Sakura menghantam sekalu lagi tubuh konan, bertepatan itu Naruto segera menlepaskan kekuatannya rasenggan dari telapak tangannya. Jegaaaarrrrr, blaaarrrrr...!

_"Akhh...!''_ Pekikan pendek terdengar dari mulut Konan. Tubuh wanita itu berubah menjadi segumpalan cahaya hijau yang berpijar-pijar. Terhunyung-hunyung ke sana-sini, kemudian lenyap begitu jatuh menyentuh tanah.

_Blassss...!_ Sesosok Konan tidak terlihat lagi. Yang tersisa hanya suaranya yang mengancam bahwa dia akan membalas dendam kepada mereka.

Bumi bergetar bagaikan dilanda gempa. Namun dengan kedua tangan Sakura yang direntangkan. Putri alam berhasil menenangkan getaran tersebut.

Langit hijau meresap bagaikan ada yang menyedotinya ke dalam langit. Langit malam kini berubah menjadi biru bening. Racun kemesraan lenyap, udara sudah tidak lagi tercemar oleh racun yang merusak moral manusia. Cahaya rembulan tersembul tipis di balik awan putih yang bening dan cerah. Putri bulan atau Hinata yang berada di Paris saat itu tersenyum ketika memandang sang ibu yang nongol di balik awan. Gadis cantik itu tahu bahwa masalah di Tokyo telah di selesaikan oleh Naruto dan juga Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura juga tersenyum ketika melihat ibu Hinata telah menerangi bumi lagi. Putra matahari menghempaskan napas lega. Karena ia tahu bahwa malam itu manusia bumi telah berhasil di selamatkan. Ia lalu memandang Sakura yang kebetulan juga memandangnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto tersenyum, bahwa ia telah berhasil memadukan kekuatan Putri alam sekali lagi, hingga lawan tangguh seperti Konan tadi berhasil mereka lumpuhkan.

"Apakah ini pertanda bahwa kita harus selalu saling hidup bersama dan saling mengasihi, Sakura-_chan_"

"Pikir aja sendiri!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada ketus, lalu meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu orang tua Shikamaru. Sedangkan Temari dan Shikamaru menertawakan jawaban Putri alam. Membuat Putra matahari hanya bisa tersenyum getir sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

A/N:

Akhirnya selesai juga horeeee yipieeee. #nebar bunga kuburan.

Ahhh aku senang bisa nyelesaikan fict hancur ku ni, welll aku buat cerita baru lagi, yupp kali ini tentang para anak-anak dewa yang di turunkan ke bumi terinpirasi dari novel, pertarungan disini sedikit ku ambil dari novel itu.

Tenang saja cerita di atas gak tamat kok, hanya saja setiap chapter yang ku buat masalahnya akan bedra-beda dan berakhir fin.

Untuk chap pertama tentang narusaku, untuk chap depan tentang SasoIno, bagi para SasoIno kita akan bertemu di chap kedua jadi di tunggunya.

Ah ya aku ingin terimaksih. Buat chi sayangku juga amanda mereka berdua dah bantu aku mengusulkan untuk chap ke dua siapa pasangan yang cocok untuk ino dan yang terpilih adalah Sasori. Hu hu hu maksih sayang peluk Chi sama Amanda satu-satu.

Oke bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran harap tekan tombol riviewww. Aku sangat senang jika para senpai-senpai mau riview fict hancur ku ini. T.T

Oke sampai jumpa chap depan. SasuIno menunggu, bye bye #lambaikan tangan

Salam cherry


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H. Sasori & Ino

Setiap chapter mungkin akan berbeda-beda pairingnya tapi NaruSaku tetap ada kok

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

Pada zaman dahulu kala para Dewa-Dewi hidup dengan damai di khayangan. Hidup dengan saling mencintai dan saling mengasihi hingga prahara itu terjadi para iblis mulai mengancam kehidupan bumi dan harus ada yang menghentikan iblis itu maka pada malam itu ditetapkan anak dari sepasang Dewa-Dewi harus merelakan anak mereka turun ke bumi untuk membantu umat manusia. Kini dimulailah perjuangan anak-anak Dewa itu di bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

chapter 2

Senja belum tua, tapi langit sudah berwarna merah saga. Tidak biasanya warna langit sore saat itu sangat merah warnanya. Banyak orang yang menyangka bahwa langit sedang terbakar dan mungkin akan runtuh. Memang mengerikan pemandangan sore saat itu membuat orang-orang semua panik dan jalanan pun macet dua kali lipat dari kemacetan biasanya.

_Jeggggaaaarrr..._

Suara halilintar mengejutkan para penghuni kota Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Dentuman itu tergolong cukup keras. Sudah dua kali terjadi kilatan cahaya guntur berwarna biru kemerah-merahan yang menorehkan langit merah dan mengeluarkan dentuman yang membuat permukaan bumi semakin bergetar. Mengerikan memang. Apalagi orang-orang yang saat itu masih berada di kantor. Mereka dilanda kepanikan dan juga ketakutan. Sebab bangunan manapun yang tingginya lebih dari lima lantai akan merasakan getarannya dengan jelas.

Sakura yang kebetulan saat itu sedang di dalam mobil hijau gioknya bersama si Putra matahari, Naruto. Saat itu mereka sedang menuju ke apartement Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa pulang sendiri dengan mobilnya, hanya saja saat itu mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok dan tidak bisa nyala terpaksa Naruto mencari Taxi, tapi entah merasa beruntung atau senang dia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya Putri alam.

"Bukankah kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk memperbaiki mobilmu." Gerutu Sakura yang merasa dongkol harus mengantar pulang Naruto ke apartementnya sedangkan dirinya sendiri saat ini sedang ada janji dengan sahabatnya yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Hehehe, kaukan tahu aku tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatanku kalau bukan hal yang darurat saja Sakura-_chan_." Cengir Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura mendengus. Naruto memang selalu seperti itu dia tidak mau menggunakan kekuatannya kecuali dalam darurat. Ya Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka pamer kekuatan sembarangan. Walau beberapa orang terdekatnya tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak Dewa tapi dia bersikap layaknya manusia biasa. Seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa.

_Bleggaaarrrr .._.

Suara halilintar terdengar lagi. Kilatan cahaya biru kemerahan seperti pedang ingin membelah bumi. Cahaya itu diikuti dengan dentuman menggelegar yang mengejutkan manusia bumi. Permukaan bumi bergetar lagi kali ini getarannya terasa cukup kuat dan lebih terasa jelas guncangannya. Dinding kaca ruko mengalami keretakan. Mungkin beberapa tempat lain juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sehingga tingkat kepanikan manusia pun makin bertambah parah.

Jalan yang mereka lewati pun macet total. Bunyi klakson bersahutan di jalur macet itu memperkuat ketegangan jiwa manusia. Tapi mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sakura yang hijau giok itu tidak ikut menyuarakan klaksonnya. Gadis pink itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan-pelan.

Naruto dan Sakura tetap duduk tenang bersandar pada tempat duduknya. Malah terkesan santai sekali. Barangkali mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya yang tidak terkejut mendengar dentuman dasyahat sang halilintar. Meski semua kaca mobil tertutup rapat, toh dentuman besar itu masih bisa dirasakan di dalam mobil mereka. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang berada di jalanan mereka semua pada berteriak ketakutan sambil berlari mencari perlindungan.

"Bisa telat kalau macetnya seperti ini. Mana masih jauh lagi," Gerutu Sakura merutuki kemacetan yang terjadi.

"Siapa bilang kita masih jauh," Ucap Naruto. "Tinggal masuk ke pintu gerbang apartement kok dikatakan masih jauh? Giamana sih kamu, Sakura-_chan_." Goda Naruto sambil nyengir.

Hahhh...!

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget. Lalu pandangannya beralih kesana kemari dengan bingung. Ternyata saat itu mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang elite apartementnnya Naruto.

"Sialan. Kamu ngerjain aku, ya." Seru Sakura ketus sambil memukul bahu Naruto berulang kali dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjai si Putri alam.

"Gak lucu tahu."

"Hahahaha, tapi mukamu yang memerah sambil marah-marah itu lucu sekali Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mendengus sebal dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah antara malu dan juga kesal karena berhasil dikerjai oleh Putra mataharinya Minato-_sama_. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang cemberut, dengan lembut Naruto menarik dagu Sakura dan menghadapkannya. Kini mata Shapirre dan Emerald bertemu. Entah kenapa Sakura di buat gugup oleh Naruto yang memandangnya tajam dan juga serius. Entah kenapa melihat sosok Naruto seperti ini membuat pemuda itu keren di matanya. Sakura mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri tapi dia sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam tatapan. mata biru lautnya Naruto.

Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan tanpa sadar kini bibir mereka telah bertemu. Bibir ranum Sakura telah berhasil dicium oleh Naruto. Dan dengan lembut Naruto melumat bibir menggoda itu. Hanya semenit Naruto menawan bibir Sakura dan setelah itu dalam hitungan tiga detik Naruto sudah hilang dari hadapan Sakura. Menyisakan gadis itu seorang diri di dalam mobil yang terbengong-bengong. Tiba-tiba saja wajah kembali memerah hingga...

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO!"

.

Naruto yang kini telah berada di balkon kamarnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang marah-marah di dalam mobilnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mencium bibir ranum Sakura, seketika pipinya bersemu merah mengingat apa yang telah di perbuatnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali mencium bibir Sakura dan Sakura tidak sama sekali menolaknya. Kalau dulu dia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura tapi semenjak insident beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika racun kemesraan menghipnotis dirinya dan Sakura ia suka sekali mencium bibir sakura tanpa minta persetujuan dari Putri alam. Semenjak saat itu setiap ada kesempatan bertemu dengan Sakura, Putra matahari itu akan menciumnya baik dimana pun mereka berada sekali pun di depan banyak orang dan Sakura tidak menolak sama sekali atau menghajarnya.

"Shiittt." Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang saat ini tengah menegang. hanya membayangkan dia berciuman dengan Sakura sudah membuat di dalam celananya berdiri. Dan tentu saja ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya dan menuntaskan hasrat lelakiannya.

Sakura memasuki ruang tamu Mei Terumi dengan perasan campur aduk. Masih ingat dibenaknya ciuman yang beberapa jam yang lalu bersama Naruto. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu menciumnya dan dirinya tidak pernah menolak malah dirinya merasa senang di cium oleh Naruto. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menghilangkan bayangan ketika Naruto menciumannya. Tidak dia tidak boleh naruto menciumnya lagi bisa gila dia lama-lama menghadapi anak dari Minato-sama itu.

"Brengsek bocah rubah itu. Awas ja kalau ketemu nanti." Geram Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura-_chan_." Tegur wanita paruh baya yang diketahui Sakura adalah orang tua Mei Terumi. Tsubaki Terumi. Wanita itu menyodorkan minuman di depan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa _Oba-_san," Ucap Sakura mencoba stabilkan amarahnya. "_Arigatou_."

"Hmmm."

Menyadari keanehan pada diri mama Mei Terumi Sakura pun bertanya, "Ada apa _Oba-_san? Kok mukanya pucat?"

Tsubaki Terumi adalah wanita berdarah Spanyol dan Paris orang tua dari Mei Terumi yang saat ini satu profesi dengan dirinya yaitu menjadi model dan juga seorang artis.

"Syukurlah kau datang cepat. Keadaan Mei semakin menyedihkan, Sakura-_chan_."

"Memang dimana dia sekarang, _Oba-_san?"

"Ia ada diruang tidur bersama ayahnya dan manejernya. Masuklah ke dalam."

Sakura dan Tsubaki segera bergegas masuk ke ruangan dimana Mei berada.

"Astaga? Apa yang terjadi?" Pekik Sakura kaget ketika melihat keadaan Mei Terumi yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Saat itu ia mengenakan baju kaos berwarna putih dengan celana jeans biru. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah baju itu telah penuh bercak darah, ada yang sudah lembab ada pula yang masih segar. Darah segar itu terlihat membasahi pundak, hingga mengalir ke bantal yang dipakai Mei saat itu. Agaknya darah itu keluar dari kedua telinganya.

Putri alam meringis melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang mengerikan seperti itu. Padahal tadi siang ia masih sempat bertelfonan, meminta dirinya agar segera ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau sudah separah ini _Oba-san,_" ujar Sakura sedih.

"Keadaan Terumi belum separah ini sebelumnya Sakura," ucap Tsubaki dengan isakan kecil yang ditahannya agar tidak keras. "Tadi hanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang berbau amis dari hidung dan mulutnya. Tapi tubuhnya sudah mengelepar-gelepar membuat saya ketakutan melihatnya."

Tsubaki menjelaskan secara detail apa yang dilihatnya sejak ia datang ke apartement anaknya itu sampai Sakura datang. Menurutnya suara dentuman guntur aneh di angkasa yang sejak tadi menakut-nakuti umat manusia itu membawa pengaruh buruk pada diri Mei Terumi. Dentuman halilintar pertama terjadi telah membuat Mei Terumi mengelepar-gelepar seperti ayam yang disembelih, sambil mengeluarkan cairan putih bening berbau amis dari mulutnya. Sejak itu Mei sulit berbicara.

Dentuman kedua berikutnya membuat tubuh Mei mengelepar lagi, tapi kali ini yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung adalah darah segar yang kental. Saat itu Mei hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Tsubaki hanya bisa menangis menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa putri satu-satunya itu. Dengan di saksikan mata kepalanya sendiri, anaknya itu akan menggelepar setiap bunyi dentuman halilintar. Dari lubang mulut, hidung, telinga dan bahkan lubang vitalnya sekali pun juga ikut menyemburkan darah segar. Tubuhnya menyentak-nyentak seperti orang sedang sekarat, tapi hanya beberapa saat. Sekitar dua menit setelah itu tenang kembali.

"Tapi dia sudah sama sekali tidak bisa bicara selain mengerang lemah. Tenaganya pun sepertinya berkurang secara drastis," ucap Tsubaki. "Seprai dan pakaian ini baru saja ku ganti untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi karena tadi ada suara petir, maka dia mengalami hal serupa. Jadi aku belum sempat menggantinya. Tolong dia Sakura, tolonglah dia, sembuhkan anakku." Mohon Tsubaki sambil menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi nasib anaknya yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Suami Tsubaki yang melihat istrinya menangis seperti itu segera memeluknya erat, menenangkan sang istri. Sakura mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti betul perasaan orang tua mana yang mau lihat anaknya kesakitan seperti itu.

Siapa pun orangnya tidak akan tega melihat keadaan Mei Terumi yang kesehariannya dikenal sebagai wanita cantik yang ceria dan murah

senyum. Memiliki rambut pirang sepanjang punggung. Daya tarik sensualitasnya cukup tinggi, terutama jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang sintal,sexy, berpinggul indah, ramping, ditambah bibirnya yang memancing hasrat lelaki untuk segera di lumatnya. Ia memiliki sepasang mata hijau yang bulat, berbulu lentik dan beralis tebal. Serasi dengan bentuk hidungnya yang mancung di tengah garis oval wajahnya. Sekarang semua daya tariknya kini lenyap. Tinggal bekasnya yang masih samar-samar.

Kulit wajah terlihat pucat pasi dihiasi bercak-bercak darah yang belum dibersihkan. Pipinya terlihat tirus hingga terlihat tulang pipinya menonjol keluar. Mata hijaunya yang sangat indah kini terlihat cekung dan sayu. Semua tidak termasuk Sakura merinding melihat sebentuk kecantikan dari Mei Terumi berubah menjadi seperti mayat hidup.

"Seharusnya tadi siang dia ada pemotretan dengan beberapa job bersamaku," kata manejer Mei. Iruka. "Tapi pukul sebelas dia menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa tiba-tiba saja sekujur badannya terasa pegal-pegal."

"Sejak kapan dia seperti ini Iruka-_Nii_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku nggak tau, pokoknya setiap halilintar menggelegar dia akan mengeluarkan darah."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Iruka. Ia memandang mata Mei yang terpejam. Sepertinya mata itu sudah tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi. Tentu saja Sakura tahu karena dia memeriksa Terumi dengan mata batinnya yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa.

_Blegaarrr_

Tiba-tiba dentuman dahsyat terdengar lagi. Kali ini dentuman itu cukup nyaring dan juga menggetarkan permukaan bumi. Mereka menjadi tegang karena bangunan bertingkat dua puluh itu seperti mau runtuh. Untung hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja, setelah itu tenang kembali. Namun keadaan kamar Mei belum bisa tenang. Sebab saat itu tubuh Mei tersentak hingga dada serta perutnya terlonjak naik. Bersamaan dengan itu tersemburlah darah segar lewat hidung, telinga dan mulut. Agaknya bagian bawahnya juga menyembutkan darah segar walau tidak banyak.

Tubuh wanita berdarah Paris itu mulai mengelepar-gelepar memporakporandakan seprai dan bantal-gulingnya. Gerakannya cukup kuat dan brutal, sehingga sulit ditahan oleh ayah dan manejernya Mei. Mei Terumi mengelepar bagaikan ayam yang tersembelih, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa merah. Seolah-olah dia menderita penyakit epelepsi atau penyakit ayan, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Lepaskan saja!" Perintah Sakura yang ketika itu mundur serentak bersama mamanya Mei yang menangis hebat melihat putrinya seperti itu.

Putri alam segera menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke depan dengan telapak tangan mengadah. Tinggi kedua tangannya sebatas pinggang. Tapi dari kedua tangannya itu segera membias dua sinar hijau. Sinar itu mengangkat tubuh Mei dari atas ranjangnya. Guncangan menggelepar pun berhenti seketika. Kemudian dengan mata memandang tak berkedip penuh dengan kosentrasi, Sakura si Putri alam mengangkat tubuh Mei menggunakan bias sinar hijaunya.

Pelan-pelan tubuh Mei terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Wanita itu masih merintih kecil. Ia masih tertidur saat itu hingga sinar hijau yang mengangkat tubuh rampingnya Mei Terumi kini membungkus wanita itu mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Sementara itu, Putri alam sudah tidak mengeluarkan sinar hijau dari telapak tangannya lagi. Kali ini dia bebas bergerak, berbicara dan sengaja membiarkan badan Mei mengembang di udara. Ayah, ibu dan manejer Mei memandang tidak berkedip, terperangah tegang melihat kesaktian Putri alam. Mereka memang tahu Sakura bukan manusia biasa, ia adalah Putri alam yang mempunyai kekuatan besar. Tapi mereka belum pernah secara langsung melihat kesaktian Putri alam tersebut. Hanya mendengar dari omongan-omangan orang sekitarnya yang dekat dengan Putri alam.

.

.

.

Senja semakin tua. Warna merah di langit semakin gelap. Sedangkan hembusan angin sejak tadi tetap misterius. Seperti tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Kalau toh ada, sangat kecil sekali gerakannya.

"_Ji-San_ bisakah padamkan semua lampu di sini, kecuali di ruang tamu!" Pinta Sakura kepada ayah Mei dengan sopan. "Rapatkan juga seluruh gordyn penutup dindingnya juga _ji-San,_ jangan sampai ada cahaya sedikitpun yang masuk ke ruangan ini."

Dengan cepat ayah Mei melaksanakan perintah Sakura, bukan hanya ayahnya yang mengerjakan perintah itu tapi ibu dan Iruka juga melakukan apa yang di perintah Putri alam. Maka dalam waktu singkat kini ruangan tersebut telah tertutup dari cahaya lain. Yang ada hanya cahaya pembungkus tubuh Mei saat itu. Cahaya tersebut membuat suasana menjadi remang-remang.

Mereka bertiga mendekati Sakura, saling dicekam rasa ingin tahu, sama-sama masih menghkawatirkan keselamatan Mei Terumi. Mereka bertiga berdiri di kanan-kirinya Sakura sambil menatap wajah Putri alam, lalu kembali memandang segumpalan cahaya hijau yang membungkus badan Mei yang melayang di udara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada anakku Sakura?" Tanya ayah Mei. Mizukage. Sedangkan yang lain menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Entahlah _Ji-San_," jawab Sakura sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi menurutku, sepertinya ia terkena kutukan. Entah kutukan dari siapa dan bagaimana mulanya, yang jelas ... Sepertinya masih ada hubungannya dengan perubahan alam saat ini."

"Apakah dia akan selamat?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Mudah-mudahan saja begitu _Oba-san_. Kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti hasilnya, apakah usahaku akan berhasil atau tidak."

"Terus kenapa kau biarkan dia mengambang begitu?" Tanya Tsubaki lagi.

"Karena sebentar lagi akan ada guntur dahsyat seperti tadi _Oba-san_," Jawab Sakura sambil menggulung naik rambutnya yang panjang dengan asal-asalan, mengenakan jepit rambut warna kuning dari bahan viber berbentuk seekor rubah. Sisa rambutnya yang berjuntai leher dan pundak membuat ia semakin tambah cantik dan mempesona.

"Kalau guntur dahsyat nanti terjadi lagi, dan Mei jatuh terhempas ke bawah, lalu cahaya hijau itu padam, itu berarti aku gagal. Dia tidak akan bisa di selamatkan oleh siapa pun. Dan, aku akan sulit mendeteksi jenis kutukan apa yang dia terima."

Iruka menyela pelan, "Tapi kelihatannya Mei seperti orang tertidur nyanyak sekali tuh?"

Sakura bergumam pelan, "Hanya ada dua alternatif, tidur atau mati." Lalu ia menarik napas. Prihatin sekali akan nasib sahabatnya. Orang-orang yang berada disitu semakin tegang dan berdebar-debar mendengar ucapannya Putri alam.

Sesaat mereka semua terdiam dalam kesunyian. Hanya ada suara nafas dan detak jantung mereka sendiri. Mungkin sedikit terdengar isakan kecil dari Tsubaki hingga...

_Belgarrrrr_

Terdengar suara guntur yang bergema nyaring hingga membuat empat orang di dalam ruangan itu terguncang secara serentak. Gempa itu timbul dari dentuman besar yang menggelegar di langit petang. Beberapa benda kecil sempat berjatuhan akibat guncangan yang lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya. Rasa takut secara mendadak membuat mereka saling menahan napas dalam gerakan panik, kecuali Sakura yang tetap tenang walau kedua tangannya kini di pegang erat-erat oleh mama dan manejer Mei.

Tak berapa lama alam pun tenang kembali. Perhatian meraka sepenuhnya saat ini tertuju pada Mei yang masih mengembang di udara. Ternyata cahaya hijau yang membungkus tubuh Mei Terumi tidak padam dan Mei sendiri tetap diam pada posisi semulanya. Tidak mengalami gunjangan atau getaran sedikit pun. Juga tidak menyemburkan darah atau menggelepar seperti tadi. Padahal halilintar tadi lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya.

"Dia masih utuh ditempatnya, Sakura!" Seru Tsubaki sambil menunjuk tubuh anaknya dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan kekuatanku bisa dipakai menyelamatkan nyawanya _Oba-san_. Hanya saja..." Sakura berhenti sejenak mengundang tanya semua orang yang berada disitu.

"Hanya saja mempukah kekuatanku melindunginya jika nanti dentuman halilintar itu datang lagi dan lebih dahsyat dari yang baru saja terjadi."

Mereka semua terdiam. Perasaan was-was dan cemas kini hadir kembali dihati mereka.

Beberapa lamanya akhirnya Sakura telah selesai mengobati Mei Terumi. Sayangnya sahabatnya itu belum bisa di ajak berbicara, sehingga belum bisa diketahui apa penyebab sakitnya malam itu. Mei Terumi masih tertidur nyenyak sekalipun kondisi kesehatan dan fisiknya saat itu telah kembali normal. Efek samping dari sistem pengobatan yang dilakukan Putri alam malam itu adalah membuat si pasien kehilangan rasa takut, hingga yang dialami adalah kenyenyakan dalam tidur.

"Dia akan bangun setelah 12 jam nanti. Jadi mungkin memang butuh orang menunggunya sampai ia bangun besok pagi," kata Sakura sebelum pamit pulang dari apartemant tersebut.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau disini saja Sakura-_chan_. Soalnya kalau nanti ada suara halilintar lagi dan Mei kejang-kejang lagi, aku akan kebingungan me..."

"Jangan khawatir _Oba-san_," potong Sakura. " Aku telah menyumbat saluran pendengarannya dengan kekuatanku dan itu akan menulikan telinganya selama 12 jam. Meskipun ada bom meledak sekaligus di sampingnya, dia tidak akan mendengar sama sekali. Hehehe"

"Dasar kau ini," mau tak mau Tsubaki juga ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Saya harus pulang sekarang juga _Oba-san_, sebab sepertinya ada orang yang membutuhkan saya secepatnya."

Mama Mei manganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Mencoba memahami posisi Sakura yang memang sibuk. Setelah berpamitan Sakura pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan secepatnya meninggalkan apartemant tersebut. Walau halilintar saat itu masih saja terjadi beberapa menit sekali itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Karena saat itu ia hanya berpikir untuk kembali ke apartementnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sewaktu Sakura tiba di apartementnya ia dikejutkan kehadiran Naruto yang membuka pintu apartementnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya menatap pemuda yang tampak sangat gugup berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya pemuda itu tampak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi tidak jadi dan hal itu semakin membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Ada apa _baka_?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"I itu..."

"Si bodoh itu membuat tamu mu pingsan," Ucap seseorang yang baru mucul dibelakang Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda ganteng berawajah cool itu tampak tenang menghampiri kedua sahabatnya di depan pintu.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan _baka_ ini?" Tanya Sakura ke Sasuke. Tampak Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Sebelum tamu mu datang, kami sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sini untuk menemuimu membahas tentang alam yang berubah aneh. Tapi kerena kau tidak ada kami memutuskan untuk menunggumu. Tapi karena kau tidak kunjung datang Naruto ingin mencarimu. Tapi sayang, saat itu pintu apartement terbuka dan kami tidak tahu kalau ada orang di depan pintu. Naruto saat itu telah berubah ke wujud aslinya membuat pemuda itu pingsan seketika di depan pintu."

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir sambil mengaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura menggerutu. Dengan cepat ia memasuki apartementnya dan ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda pingsan di sofa tamunya. Pemuda itu berwajah imut-imut dan berkulit putih bersih. Di perkirakan masih berusia sekitar 22 tahun, badannya yang berisi, berambut pendek merah dan tanpa kumis maupun jerawat. Sepertinya ia seorang mahasiswa yang terlahir dari orang kaya. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang saat itu mengenakan T-shirt dan jaket bermerek.

"Aku bingung sekali Sakura-_chan_," keluh Naruto dengan wajah bersalah. "Sudah ada satu jam anak ini pingsan dan dia belum sadar-sadar juga sampai sekarang."

"Dan itu semua gara-gara kamu _dobe_." Sela Sasuke dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak menyadarkan anak ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri pemuda imut itu.

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah memakai berbagai cara tapi dia nggak sadar-sadar juga dari pingsannya, Sakura-_chan._ Aku sendiri heran," kata Naruto, agak cemas.

"Makanya lain kali kalau mau berubah liat-liat tempat _dobe_."

"Ck, aku nggak tahu kalau ada dia di depan pintu saat itu."

Sakura segera melerai pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum menjadi perdebatan panjang. Sakura segera berlutut di depan pemuda itu lalu ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dahi pemuda tersebut.

"Dia mempunyai kekuatan Sakura-_chan_," Ucap Naruto sambil ikut berlutut disamping Sakura dan Sakura sendiri tidak kaget lagi mendengar hal itu karena ia merasakannya ketika memegang dahi pemuda tersebut.

"Hm, kau benar. Rupanya pemuda ini mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup besar. Getarannya terasa jelas di tanganku tadi."

Percakapan itu terhenti oleh suara batuk pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut ketika mengetahui ia berada di samping Sakura yang menurutnya cantik dan juga mengagumkan. Ia buru-buru bangun dan duduk di sofa dengan salah tingkah. Namun, Sakura segera menenangkan kegugupan pemuda itu. Sakura bangkit dan duduk di seberang pemuda itu duduk. Sakura memperkenalkan diri lebih dahulu dengan ramah yang terkesan akrab. Sikap itu agaknya membuat sikap pemuda yang di depannya tidak sekikuk tadi. Pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sasori.

"Apa yang membuatmu tadi jatuh pingsan?" Tanya Sakura usai memperkenalkan diri. Dengan gugup pemuda itu menjawab.

"Aku... Hmm, aku melihat mahluk mengerikan di depan pintu apartementmu tadi," ia menunjuk pintu yang tempat dia pingsan.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

"Ini semua salahmu," Ucap Sakura dalam hati yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hehehehe, aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang di depan pintu Sakura-_chan_."

"Dasar _dobe_."

"Diam kau _teme_," Seru Naruto marah. Sakura hanya bisa mendelik jadi-jadi ke arah duanya. Walau pembicaraan itu tidak dapat di dengar oleh Sasori.

Sakura menatap Sasori kembali. Hingga suara dentuman halilintar terdengar lagi membuat Sasori menjadi tegang. Ia tampak sangat cemas terhadap dentuman besar, sehingga ia buru-buru berbicara.

"Kau harus mengenghentikan bencana dari angkasa itu _Nee-chan_! Kalau perlu sekarang juga kau harus bertindak, supaya tidak terjadi bencana yang mengerikan di bumi kita."

"Bencana apa maksudmu?"

"Hancur. Bumi ini akan hancur menjadi serpihan abu tanpa sisa-sisa peradapan lagi. "

"Tunggu dulu," sergah Sakura dengan serius.

"Apa benar akan terjadi badai halilintar dalam waktu dekat ini? Dan sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Sejak...sejak tujuh hari yang lalu. Tapi baru kemarin malam aku mengetahui bahwa hanya _Nee-chan_ yang bisa mencegah terjadinya badai halilintar."

Semua orang yang berada disitu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan saling berpandangan satu sama-lain.

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku orangnya?

"Dari... Dari... " Sasori tampak bingung dan ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya. Tapi melihat mata hijau bening Sakura yang memiliki ketajaman tersendiri itu telah membuat Sasori memaksakan hatinya untuk tetap harus menjawab yang sebenarnya.

"Hmmm, terus terang saja... Aku mengetahui semua itu dari kucing putih piaraan saya, _Nee_."

Spontan Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke sama-sama berkerut dahi. Tatapan mata mereka semua ditujukan pada Sasori semakin tajam. Seakan mereka butuh penjelasan yang lebih menyakinkan lagi. Maka tanpa diminta Sasori pun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan masih sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku memang memelihara seekor kucing berbulu putih. Tapi... Tapi kucing itu agak aneh. Maksud saya ... Kucing itu punya keajaiban tersendiri. Saya... Saya memberinya nama si Manis."

"Keajaiban apa yang dimilikinya?" Potong Naruto tampak penasaran sekali.

"Dia... Dia tidak seperti kucing-kucing lainnya. Hmmm... Kucing itu bisa berbicara."

"Bisa bicara?" Gumam Naruto terheran-heran. Ia melirik Sakura. Gadis itu tampak tenang menanggapi pengakuan tamunya.

"Si Manis-lah yang memberitahu kepada saya bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai halilintar yang mengerikan. Kemarin malam saya disuruh mencari seorang gadis yang dapat menangkal terjadinya badai halilintar itu. Gadis yang dimaksudkan bernama Haruno Sakura alias Putri alam. Dia terlahir tanpa orang tua ayah dan ibu."

Sakura kali ini terperanjat kaget. Pandangannya kali ini melirik ke arah Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Mereka semua kaget mendengar Sasori dapat menyebutkan identitas Sakura yang terlahir tanpa orang tua.

"Lalu, saya ingat seorang teman saya yang pernah terlibat masalah gaib dan dapat terselesaikan dengan bantuan seorang gadis. Ia menyebut nama gadis itu Sakura. Sehingga nama Sakura akhirnya terekam selalu dalam ingatan saya. Maka saya segera menghubungi teman saya dan meminta alamat tempat tinggal Nee-chan."

_Blegggarr_

Dentuman dahsyat menguncang bumi semakin kuat. Getaran pada permukaan tanah seperti akan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Getaran tersebut cukup membuat di dalam apartement Sakura terguncang hebat membuat jam dinding serta photo-photonya jatuh dan pecah. Tentu saja keadaan tersebut semakin membuat Sasori ketakutan. Tapi tidak dengan 3 anak dewa di dalam ruangan itu. Justru mereka tenang-tenang saja. Tiba -tiba Sasuke segera berseru ke arah Sakura.

"Aku mau ke alam perbatasan untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sejak sore tadi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke sudah hilang dalam sekejap mata. Membuat Sasori lebih ketakutan lagi. Setelah getaran di bumi tenang baru ketegangan Sasori berangsur-angsur reda. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan ujung jaketnya. Naruto sendiri tersenyum geli melihat pemuda imut-imut berwajah baby face itu menghembuskan napas panjang yang bisa membuat hatinya lega.

"Boleh ku periksa kucingmu itu Sas?" Tanya Sakura.

"Boleh saja," Jawabnya semangat. "Tapi sekarang dia ku tinggal di rumah. Kalau_ Nee-chan_ mau, sebaiknya datanglah ke rumahku malam ini juga. Mungkin _Nee-chan_ dan juga _Nii-chan_ bisa langsung berkomunikasi dengan si Manis."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab tahu-tahu hpnya berdering di dalam saku bajunya. Maka dengan sopan Sakura minta ijin pamit untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

"_Nii_ nanti kalau jadi ke rumah saya," kata Sasori kepada Naruto sebelum Sakura kembali dari telfonnya. " ... Terus terang, saya nggak berani naik motor sendirian. Saya harus ikut dalam mobil Sakura _Nee-chan_," ucapnya.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa gak berani pakai motor sendirian?"

"Saya pasti akan melihat yang aneh-aneh dan menyeramkan _Nii._ Pokoknya sejak saya sadar ada gangguan penglihatan pada mata saya, saya jadi jarang keluar malam. Sebab pemandangan pada malam hari lebih mengerikan dari pada siang hari."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. " Ohh, begitu. Lalu... Siapa saja yang pernah mendengar kucing itu bisa bicara?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak ada Nii. Saya masih merahasiakannya, takut kalau kucing itu dicuri oleh orang lain kalau mengetahui keajaiban si Manis Nii." Jawabnya dengan kesan lugu sekali. Kata-kata Sasori berhenti setelah Sakura muncul kembali sambil masih berbicara melalui Hpnya. Rupanya saat itu yang menelfon bukan orang asing lagi. Orang tersebut pernah singgah di hati Sakura, Gaara. Sabaku Gaara adik dari Temari.

"Begini aja deh Gar... Kau jemput aku aja, nanti kita pergi ke sana sama-sama. Biar Naruto nanti menemani tamuku dulu dirumah." Begitu akhir pembicaraan Sakura dengan pria tampan beratto ai di ujung dahinya.

Naruto yang mendengar Sakura akan pergi bersama Gaara segera menolak menemani tamunya Sakura sebab Naruto tidak ingin Sakura berdua-duaan dengan Gaara walau mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku harus ke sana bersamanya. Soalnya disana sedang terjadi sesuatu yang misterius yang harus ku tangani. "

"Tapikan Gaara bisa sendiri Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa mesti minta bantuanmu."

"Justru dia minta bantuanku makanya dia tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri baka. Dan aku mau pergi bersamanya kenapa kamu yang sewot." Gerutu Sakura. Sakura tahu pemuda rambut kuning di sampingnya itu menyukainya. Makanya ketika mendengar dia akan pergi bersama Gaara pemuda itu tampak uring-uringan sendiri. Padahal dirinya sendiri tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi hanya sekedar membantu Gaara.

"Tapi kenapa mesti kamu yang dimintai tolong. Temari kan ada," ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah, pemuda itu bersikeras agar Sakura tidak pergi bersama Gaara. Cemburu heh.

Sakura mendecih kesal. "Ck, seekor rubah raksasa bewarna kuning muncul secara misterius di jalan tol, membuat mobil-mobil terpaksa berhenti mendadak. Akibatnya terjadi tabrakan beruntun yang belum diketahui bebarapa jumlah korban ditempat itu." Sasori yang mendengar kata-kata itu segera berkata.

"Apa yang muncul adalah rubah raksasa _Ne_?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Sasori. "Benar, katanya rubah itu melintang sepanjang jalanan tol dengan ekornya yang panjang diselimuti oleh api seperti lempengan besi membara. Rubah itu hanya melintang di jalan tanpa bergeser dari tempatnya, tapi sebentar-sebentar menghembuskan asap berbau tak sedap dari mulutnya."

"Gawat." Kedua mata Sasori terbelalak tegang. Ia memandang Naruto. "Si Manis kemarin juga menyingung-nyingung tentang kemuculan rubah kuning itu _Nii_. "

Lalu ia menatap Sakura lagi. "Apa yang dikatakan Manis semuanya benar _Nee_. Kucing saya itu juga berpesan agar saya lebih hati-hati jika mendengar Rubah kuning tersebut."

"Apa saja yang dikatakan oleh kucingmu itu lagi. Tolong jelaskan semuanya Sas," Pinta Sakura dengan serius.

"Manis bilang, kalau ada ada kabar tentang muculnya rubah kuning tersebut, bahwa tidak lama lagi badai halilintar akan segera datang menyapu bumi. Katanya lagi, rubah itu adalah mahluk asing yang ketakutan dan mencari persembunyian di bumi. Supaya selamat dari amukan badai halilintar. Dia tidak akan segan-segan merusak apa saja, termasuk menewaskan manusia, demi mencari tempat untuk berlindung."

"Apa kucingmu tahu siapa rubah kuning tersebut?" Tanya Naruto sebelum Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dahulu.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah,... Si Manis bilang bahwa rubah kuning itu sebenarnya penjaga istana iblis. Yang akan selamat dari amukan badai halilintar apabila menelaan perempuan titisan Artemis."

"Artemis?" Ucap Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Siapa Artemis itu?" Bisik Naruto ke Sakura.

"Setahuku Artemis adalah Dewi Usagi. Tapi sebenarnya adalah Dewi Mīra atau Kari. Dewa Perlindungan kelahiran binatang buas sepertimu. Dia anak dari Dewa tertingginya orang-orang Yunani atau romawi kuno yaitu Dewa Zeusu atau Zeus. "

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Lalu titisannya Artemis itu siapa? Kau tahu Sas?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau itu aku tidak tahu _Nii_. Cuma bilang Manis, ciri-ciri wanita titisan Artemis adalah perempuan yang sekarat dan sangat menderita jika mendengar suara dentuman guntur yang dahsyat tadi. Tapi jika kekuatan wanita itu ditelan oleh rubah kuning, maka kekuatan itu akan menyatu dan bisa digunakan sebagai penangkal keganasan halilintar tersebut. Maka dari itu ..."

"Gawat! Wanita itu pasti Mei Terumi!" Sahut Sakura panik. Naruto dan Sasori sendiri tertegun mendengar nama Mei Terumi. Naruto ingin bertanya siapa Mei Terumi itu tapi Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Aku harus segera menemui rubah kuning itu!" Ucapnya tegas sambil menatap Naruto. Dan Naruto tahu kali ini Sakura tidak ingin dibantah atau dihentikan.

.

0o0o0o0oo0o0

.

Seekor kucing bisa berbicara sungguh keajaiban tersendiri bagi yang mendengarnya. Tapi pada umumnya sebagian orang akan menganggap berita itu isapan jempol belaka dan sebagian lagi akan mempercayainya kalau memang KAMI SAMA berkehendak tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

Tak heran Naruto yang saat itu sedang menemani Sasori sedangkan Sakura sendiri telah pergi bersama Gaara, meminta Sasori menceritakan bagaimana mulanya dia bertemu dengan si kucing yang dia beri nama Manis.

Mulanya Sasori menemukan binatang berbulu lebat putih bersih itu, ketika ia pulang dari acara temannya yang mengadakan pesta. Waktu itu ia mengendarai motor balapnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, karena jalanan memang telah sepi. Saat itu sedang gerimis. Sasori mengemudikan motornya dengan cepat agar sampai ditempat kost-kost-san-nya sebelum gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan deras.

Namun ketika tiba di jalanan gelap tanpa lampu penerang, tiba-tiba sepasang mata aquarmen tampak melintas di depan motornya. Seketika itu juga Sasori menginjak rem motornya kuat-kuat, karena ia tahu binatang yang menyebrang jalan itu adalah seekor kucing. Hampir saja motor yang digunakannya saat itu jatuh terbanting karena menghindari kucing tersebut.

"Sialan!" Geram Sasori dengan hati dongkol. Binatang yang tidak jadi tertabrak olehnya itu justru terdiam menundukkan badannya sambil mengeong tidak jauh dari ban motornya Sasori. Lampu motor yang terang menyorot ke arah kucing tersebut, membuat Sasori sepenuhnya menatap kucing itu. Kucing itu berbulu putih lebat seperti gumapalan serat-serat sutera.

Ia segera tersenyum senang. Seakan-akan kedongkolan hatinya lenyap seketika, ketika melihat kucing itu yang terlihat manis dan juga lucu. Hatinya berseri-seri girang dan berhasrat ingin memilikinya.

"Push, push, push..." Sasori segera turun dari motornya tanpa mematikan motornya yang masih menyala. Ia mendekati kucing tersebut. Ternyata kucing tersebut hanya diam saja, kucing itu membiarkan tangan Sasori menyentunhya. Pada saat tangan Sasori menyentuh punggung kucing itu, hati Sasori tiba-tiba berdesir indah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Sasori menggendong kucing tersebut.

"_Meeeeeooongg..._" Binatang lucu itu mengeong dengan suara jernih. Merdu dan enak di dengar. Maka, tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Sasori segera membawanya pulang ke tempat kostnya yang kebetulan sudah dekat. Ketika sampai dirumah gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras. Sasori sangat bersyukur dia tidak kehujanan dijalan tadi.

Sasori dengan cepat masuk ke kamar kostnya sambil membawa kucing yang berada di gendongannya. Ketika sampai dikamar Sasori tampak terpukau dengan kucing temuannya itu. Dalam penerangan lampu kamarnya, ternyata kucing tersebut sangat indah. Bulunya yang putih sehalus sutera itu sangat tebal dan halus lembut enak untuk di usap-usap. Setiap usapan tangan menghandirkan desiran indah dalam hati Sasori yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kebetulan Sasori sejak kecil memang gemar memelihara kucing. Dulu mamanya sempat marah-marah ketika Sasori tidak mau turun dari ranjangnya dan enggan pergi ke sekolah hanya karena sibuk bercanda dengan seekor kucing ditempat tidurnya. Tapi kegemaran itu mulai menghilang ketika Sasori menginjak di bangku SMU. Ia mulai mengemari motor balap saat itu. Hanya saja, kedua orang tua Sasori tidak setuju jika putra kesayangan mereka harus berurusan dengan motor balap. Sehingga hobby motornya hanya bisa di salurkan melalui bengkel temannya. Ia sangat jago mengubah mesin motor biasa menjadi motor balap, dan ia sangat menekuninya sampai sekarang.

Dan baru kali ini ia kembali tertarik dengan kelembutan seekor kucing. Seolah-olah kenangan masa kecilnya terulang lagi. Dan terbukti pada malam itu Sasori tidak punya niat sedikit pun untuk segera tidur. Ia ingin bercanda dengan kucing lucu temuannya itu dengan sepuas-puasnya.

Tidak sulit bagi Sasori untuk membedakan kucing betina dan jantan. Dan ia tahu persis, kucing yang saat itu diberinya makan adalah kucing betina. Menurutnya kucing itu kucing yang cantik dan juga lucu. Diduga milik orang kaya. Mungkin kucing itu lepas dari rumah majikannya.

"Aku tahu kau kucing yang mahal dan juga cantik. Tapi aku suka dengan kecantikanmu. Berapa pun majikanmu ingin menebusmu aku tak kan memberikanmu. Dan aku memberimu nama Manis. Bagaimana kau suka."

"_Miaaaaaoonngg..._" Kucing itu mengeliatkan kepalanya sambil matanya yang indah mengerjap-ngerjap, menandakan rasa suka terhadap usapan-usapan lembut ditengkuknya. Sasori tertawa geli melihat mimik Manis saat itu.

"Atau kau ku namakan Ayu saja? Habis kau sangat ayu sih," ucap Sasori sambil mengelitik bagian bawah dagu kucing tersebut. Si kucing tampak semakin menikmati usapan yang Sasori berikan.

"Pilih mana, ku panggil Ayu atau Manis saja?"

"Terserah..."

Sasori terperanjat keget dan kebingungan sendiri ketika ia mendengar suara lembut yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Ia memandang kesana-sini, tapi tak ada siapa pun dikamarnya. Sebab ia memang menempati kamar itu sendirian, tanpa teman. Tapi ia merasa jelas mendengar suara gadis yang selah-olah menanggapi kata-katanya tadi. Maka setelah menyingkap gordyn jendela kamarnya dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa pun diluar kamar, ia pun segera kembali keranjangnya. Mengusap-usap bulu kucing itu lagi. Ia tidak menghiraukan suara tadi. Dia menganggap suara tadi mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja.

Sasori segera berbaring miring, menopang kepala dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kananya dipakai mengusap-usap bulu halus si Manis yang berada di seberang dadanya.

"Kamu pasti tadi sedang nyariin majikanmu, ya kan Manis. Kasihan sekali kamu sekali kamu. Hampir saja aku tadi menabrakmu. Tapi kamu juga hampir bikin aku terbanting bersama motorku. Coba kalau sampai terjadi, bagaimana coba?"

"Aku akan menyesal. "

"Hah?!" Sasori tersentak kaget sekali lagi. Kali ini sangat jelas dari mana asal suara tersebut. Karena saat itu Sasori sedang memandangi mulut kucing itu dengan ujung jarinya mengusap-usap keningnya. Tak diragukan lagi suara itu berasal dari kucing tersebut.

Meski takut dan merinding. Tapi Sasori tidak meninggalkan turun dari ranjangnya. Ia hanya bergeser sedikit menjauh, sementar kucing mungil itu memandangnya dengan mata aquarmen indahnya. Sasori membelalakan matanya dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Ia yakin betul bahwa yang berbicara tadi adalah kucing di depannya itu.

"Kenapa takut? Aku tidak jahat padamu, bukan?"

"Gila...?!" Sasori segera turun dari ranjangnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya semakin tegang. Kucing itu semakin jelas sedang berbicara kepada Sasori. Mulut Sasori sedikit terbuka tanpa suara dengan mata tetap beradu pandang dengan kucing itu, sampai beberapa saat lamanya, barulah kucing itu berbicara lagi padanya.

"Aku sedih kalau kau takut padaku. Padahal aku suka bersahabat denganmu," Ucap kucing itu sedih.

"Kaau... Kau benar-benar bisa berbicara?"

"Ya aku memang bisa berbicara seperti dirimu. Apakah kamu tidak suka dengan suaraku? Kalau kamu tidak suka, maka aku akan pergi dari sini."

Kucing itu melompat turun dari ranjang. Melangkah menuju pintu yang tetap tertutup dan terkunci. Hujan deras masih bergemuruh di luar sana. Hati Sasori tidak tega melihat kucing itu keluar dan terguyur air hujan yang dingin itu.

"Manis, tunggu...!"

Kucing itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menengok kebelakang. Prilakunya persis seperti manusia biasa. Sasori buru-buru mengampiri, kemudian berlutut sambil mengusap-usap pungung kucing itu dengan tangan agak gemetar ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang takut, karena tidak sewajarnya seekor kucing sepertimu bisa berbicara seperti manusia. Maafkan aku," Ucap Sasori. Kucing itu menatap Sasori cukup lama.

"Apa aku boleh tinggal disini bersamamu?" Tanya kucing tersebut.

Dengan ragu Sasori menjawab, "hmmm, ya... Ya tentu saja boleh. Tapi... Tapi bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap dan memperlakukanmu Manis?"

"Ino, panggil saja aku Ino. Dan perlakukan aku seperti sahabat-sahabatmu yang lainnya maka akan kubantu segala kesulitanmu. Dan tolong rahasiakan persahabatan kita ini, supaya tidak semua orang ingin memiliki diriku."

_Clappp..._

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya biru keluar dari mata kucing itu menembus ke dalam bola mata Sasori. Tidak terasa pedih, namun cahaya itu justru membuat sekujur tubuh Sasori seperti di taburi busa lembut. Hatinya menjadi tenang. Rasa takutnya kini semua menghilang. Tak ada keraguan untuk memeluk kucing itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku sangat senang sekali bersahabat denganmu Ino..."

"_Meoooonnggg..._" Tiba-tiba saja kucing itu melompat turun dari dekapan Sasori saat pemuda itu ingin membawanya keranjang. Binatang itu seperti sangat ketakutan dan berusaha menjahui Sasori, sebab Sasori saat itu ingin mencium tengkuk kucing tersebut. Sasori pun terkejut melihat reaksi si Ino ketika melihat sikap Ino seperti ketakutan.

"Ino, ada apa? Kenapa kau sekarang ketakutan padaku? Aku tidak menyakitimu, bukan?"

Dari bawah kolong meja belajar kucing itu menjawab, "Ya, kau memang tidak menyakitiku. Tapi kau ingin menciumku, bukan?"

"Hah? Aku menciummu karena aku sayang pada sahabat baruku."

Sasori berjongkok mendekati kolong meja. Tapi kucing itu berusaha mundur, merapat pada dinding.

"Jangan. Aku tidak ingin kau menciumku," Ucap Ino ketakutan. Dan seketika Sasori merasa kasihan.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Aku tidak akan menciummu. Kemarilah Ino. Kemarilah..." Pinta Sasori lembut.

Akhirnya dengan pelan kucing aneh itu mendekati Sasori, membiarkan tangannya yang kekar memegangnya. Ia menurut ketika dibawa keluar dari kolong meja. Sasori membawanya keranjang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Besok sembunyikan aku dilemari pakaianmu jika gadis itu datang Sasori-_kun_."

"Hah? Gadis mana maksudmu?" Tanya Sasori keheranan.

"Karin, teman kuliahmu itu."

"Hah?! Kau tahu tentang Karin?" Tanya Sasori kaget.

"Dia naksir padamu, bukan? Dia ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi sebenarnya dia bukan gadis baik-baik. Dia cuma ingin menguras habis uangmu, sebab dia tahu kamu adalah anak orang kaya. Maukah kau menjahuinya."

Sasori nyaris tidak bisa menjawab kerena apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino adalah benar. Karin teman kuliahnya, memang tampak berusaha mendekatinya. Bahkan ketika di pesta tadi Karin bahkan berusaha merebut perhatiannya dengan kata-kata manis. Bahkan dengan berani si Karin itu mengajaknya ke sebuah hotel. Tentu saja Sasori tidak mau. Bahkan sewaktu meninggalkan pesta, ia tidak berpamitan kepada Karin yang saat itu ber-disko ria dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Maukah kau menjauhinya Sas?" Tanya Ino sedikit mendesak Sasori untuk mendapat kepastian.

"Hmmm, yeahhh. Aku akan meninggalkannya asal kata-katamu nanti terbukti benar. "

"Lihat saja besok siang. Cewek itu akan datang kemari dan membujukmu agar ikut kesebuah penginapan. Tolaklah ajakan itu apa pun alasannya. Karena jika kau ikut, maka kau akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang akan mengalami bencana."

"Bencana?"

"Jangan tanya bencana apa, tapi buktikan saja kebenaran kata-kataku besok. Lebih baik gunakan saja waktumu besok untuk menemui saudara sepupumu yang akan melahirkan anak pertamanya setelah lewat tengah hari."

"Saudara sepupuku? Maksudmu Shion? Dia akan melahirkan besok siang? Apa benar?" Tanya Sasori sangsi dengan ucapan Ino.

"Bawalah aku jika kau menengok sepupumu besok," Ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

Dalam hati kecil Sasori sebenarnya menyangsikan kata-kata kucing tersebut, sebab ia tahu bahwa sepupunya Shion itu baru hamil tujuh bulan. Dan belum waktunya melahirkan, sehingga tipis sekali Sasori mempercanyai perkataan si Ino yang dianggapnya kucing siluman itu.

Tapi ketika esok harinya sekitar pukul sebelas lebih gadis yang bernama Karin itu benar-benar datang, membuat Sasori berdebar-debar. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi Karin tidak sendiri ia bersama Tayuya saat itu. Mereka berdua membujuk Sasori agar ikut ke villa-nya.

Sasori sempat terperangah kaget. Rupanya apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar dan dia harus mengikutinya. Ngomong -ngomong soal Ino kucing itu telah di sembunyikan terlebih dahulu sebelum Karin datang. Dan sesuai pesan Ino, Sasori pun menolak ajakan Karin.

Kucing cantik yang sempat dianggap kucing siluman itu agaknya memang ingin bersahabat dengan Sasori. Terbukti apa yang dikatakan kucing itu merupakan ramalan yang benar-benar terjadi. Terbukti, sekitar pukul 1 siang Sasori mendapat telfon dari keluarganya bahwa sepupunya Shion telah melahirkan dirumah sakit bersalin.

"Seperti kata Ino, lewat tengah hari Shion akan melahirkan bayi pertamanya. Ya ampun... Semua ramalannya menjadi kenyataan."

Disaat itu juga Sasori langsung menengok Shion dan bayinya. Kucing siluman itu dibawanya ke sana, tapi tak diizinkan oleh satpam. Dengan berat hati terpaksa Sasori meninggalkannya bersama satpam itu. Ketika ia masuk ke ruangan Shion, tahu-tahu kucing itu sudah ada disana, dibawah kolong ranjang. Diam disana dengan damai. Ia senang sekali memandangi kebahagian Sasori dan sanak keluarganya dalam menyambut kelahiran bayi pertama Shion. Kucing itu tersenyum senang melihat kebahagian itu.

Pulang dari rumah bersalin, Sasori dikejutkan oleh telfon dari temannya yang mengatakan bahwa Karin dan teman-teman lainnya mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi untungnya saat itu tidak korban jiwa. Saat itu juga Sasori sangat percaya apa yang dikatakan Ino. Karena dari semua omongannya kemarin terbukti kebenarannya hari ini. Maka dari itu simpatinya terhadap kucing tersebut semakin tinggi. Ia merasa lebih sayang lagi kepada si kucing yang di anggap siluman itu, karena kucing tersebut dianggap telah menyelamatkan dirinya berkali-kali dari hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Dari petang hingga malam tiba Sasori mengurung diri di kamarnya. Biasanya dia akan berkumpul bersama teman-teman kostnya di ruang tamu. Tapi malam itu Sasori lebih suka ngobrol bersama Ino. Canda dan tawa layaknya bersama manusia biasa tak pernah lupa di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Bahkan tawaran temannya yang ingin mengajak makan bersama pun di tolaknya dengan seruan dari kamar. Padahal biasanya Sasori tidak akan pernah mau menolak jika ada acara seperti itu.

"Keluarlah sana, temui dulu teman-temanmu supaya mereka senang hatinya," kata Ino saat duduk mendekam di atas tumpukan bantal yang empuk, sedangkan Sasori menggoda Ino dengan sebatang lidi yang digantungi benang dan jempitan kertas seperti pancingan. Sesekali kucing itu meraih jepitan kertas yang selalu berusaha ditarik kembali oleh Sasori.

"Mereka akan kesal kalau kamu tidak bergabung dengan mereka, seperti biasanya, Sasori-kun," Ucap Ino lagi. Tapi tampaknya Sasori tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ino justru dia malah asyik sendiri. Pumuda itu lebih memilih bermain bersama Ino dari pada ngumpul bersama teman-temannya. Bermain dengan arti yang berbeda. Pemuda tampan berwajah baby face itu tidak akan pernah bosan jika sudah berdekatan dengan Ino. Menurutnya Ino itu sangat lucu dan juga manis.

"Biarin aja mereka kesal. Aku lebih suka bersamamu. Bukankah kau senang."

"Iya, memang benar. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalau teman-temanmu mengucilkan dirimu."

"Biarkan saja aku dikucilkan. Asal aku tidak dikucilkan oleh kelucuanmu, Ino."

"Ah, kata-katamu selalu bikin aku salah tingkah sendiri Sasori-kun. Kau membuatku malu."

"Biarin," geram Sasori sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas dengan kelucuan Ino dengan cepat Sasori menyambar kucing manis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Habis aku gemas sih sama kamu. Hmmmmm..."

Sasori menunjukan rasa gemasnya kepada Ino dengan mendekap kucing itu erat-erat. Bahkan sedikit menguncang-guncangnya deselingi tawa. Lalu tanpa sadar ia mencium kucing itu hingga serta merta binatang itu meronta-ronta sambil mengerang melompat menjahui Sasori.

"Grrrrrrrr..." Kucing itu menyeringai marah, seperti memberi peringatan kepada Sasori atas tindakannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Ino. Aku lupa kalau kamu nggak mau dicium. Maaf."

Sasori meminta maaf ke kucing putih itu dengan sikap menyesal. Kaki depan kucing itu segera menepis tangan Sasori, seakan tak mau disentuh. Tapi melihat rasa sesal yang cukup serius di wajah Sasori, mau tak mau akhirnya Ino luluh juga. Dan ia membiarkan tangan pemuda itu mengangkatnya dan membawanya kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi Sasori-_kun._ Atau kau akan menyesal." Kali ini kucing itu berbicara dengan tegas dan punya wibawa sendiri dalam getaran suaranya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasori menyesal dan sedih.

"Aku cuma ingin mengungkapkan rasa kasih sayangku terhadapmu Ino. Apakah itu tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu Sasori-kun, tapi kalau kau menciumku.." Kucing itu seperti kebingungan melanjutkan perkataannya. Kepalanya berpaling kesana-kemari, ia bahkan bergerak naik ketumpukan bantal lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kalau aku menciummu, ino?" Tanya Sasori menuntut.

"Karena... Kalau kau menciumku, sama saja kau akan menyiksa batinku sendiri Sasori-_kun_."

"Menyiksa hatimu? Mana mungkin aku begitu?"

"Jujur saja Sasori-_kun_... Jika ada seorang manusia menciumku maka gejolak asmaraku akan terbakar. Dan hasrat untuk bercinta akan menguasai tubuhku terus menerus sampai mendapatkan pelampiasannya. Dan jika orang yang menciumku tidak memenuhi tuntutanku maka dia akan terkena kutukan dariku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasori sangsi. Tapi ia ingin menggoda Ino sebentar. Ia mendekati si Ino lagi, lalu mengusap-usap kepala berbulu putih itu dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku berkata jujur padamu Sasori-kun. Jadi aku mohon jangan coba-coba menciumku lagi seperti tadi. Karena aku akan membencimu kalau kau tidak memenuhi tuntutan gairahku."

"Kalau ternyata aku... Aku mau memenuhinya, bagaimana?"

Binatang manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya mata aquarmentnya menatap Sasori dengan lembut. Ia sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, karena ia ingin melihat kesungguhan pemuda tampan berwajah baby face itu melalui perpaduan mata mereka.

"Apakah ... Kau benar-benar bersedia?"

"Ya." Ucap Sasori bersunguh-sungguh. Dan itu dapat Ino lihat dari tatapan pemuda itu yang dapat menggetarkan hati kecilnya.

"Kalau memang kau sanggup, baiklah. Ciumlah aku...," kucing itu menunduk, tapi menyambung ucapannya lagi.

"Ciumlah aku kapan saja kau mau..."

Suara lirih itu membuat Sasori tersenyum kecil. Ia sengaja tidak segera mencium Ino. Ia ingin menggoda kucing itu sebentar. Kucing itu menunduk seperti seorang gadis yang tersipu malu menunggu di cium pemuda yang di cintainya. Setelah puas menggoda rasa tersipunya Ino, akhirnya Sasori benar-benar mencium dengan lembut. Ciuman itu jatuh di atas kepala Ino yang sejak tadi di elus-elusnya penuh kelembutan.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

Bulu-bulu kucing itu meremang, menjadi tegak semua. Sasori terpesona melihatnya setelah menarik diri agar menjauhi hewan tersebut. Tegak nya semua bulu di tubuh si Ino membuat Ino tampak aneh. Cantik, indah, tapi tidak seperti seekor kucing. Lebih mengangumkan lagi, dari bulu-bulu itu tampak terlihat cahaya-cahaya warna-warni. Sasori semakin terperangah kagum hingga turun dari ranjang karena mengagumi keindahan cahaya warni-warni tersebut.

"Wowww..." Sasori terkagum-kagum dengan dada berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika cahaya itu membungkus sosok kucing cantik itu. Rasa kagum bercampur kecemasan yang menakutkan, membuat Sasori buru-buru mendekati pintu, bersiap-siap membukanya dan lari keluar kamarnya.

Tapi keindahan warni-warni cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang. Hingga berganti bias-bias cahaya warni-warni bergerak berputar-putar, seakan turun dari atas bantal. Hingga cahaya itu tiba-tiba padam seketika.

Duuuubs...

Kejutan itu membuat mata Sasori terpejam seketika. Tapi segera terbuka lagi, dan menjadi lebar dalam satu sentakan rasa kaget yang memaksa mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Hahhhh.." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Sasori keluarkan. Karena apa yang dilihatnya pada saat itu bukan seekor kucing lagi atau gumpalan cahaya warni-warni, tapi sesuatu yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka sebelumnya. Kini yang berdiri dihadapannya bukan sesosok kucing yang lucu dan cantik, melainkan sesosok gadis cantik sekali dengan tubuh yang sexy terbungkus jubah putih bersih transparan. Jubah berlengan panjang dan belahan dadanya rendah serta lebar itu sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang pirang, lembut dan halus sekali, tergerai lepas sepanjang punggung. Dan juga sebuah makota kecil biru dikepalanya makin mempercantik penampilan gadis itu.

Aroma harum menyebar memenuhi kamar tersebut. Keharuman yang tercium oleh Sasori itu sangat menyegarkan penciumnya. Ino perlahan mendekati Sasori yang mematung di dekat pintu dan jari lentiknya menarik pelan-pelan tangan Sasori, tak ada kata penolakan sedkitpun dari pemuda itu. Ino duduk ditepian ranjang sedangkan Sasori sendiri masih berdiri di depannya, tanpa mengerti harus berbuat apa-apa terhadap gadis itu. Polos. Ya itu yang diucapkan dalam hati Ino. Sasori sangat polos dan dia suka itu.

Gadis yang diperkirakan berusia 22 tahun itu menyunggikan senyum kaku, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Tangannya yang berjari lentik dan terasa halus itu menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang Sasori pakai. Dan Ino segera berdiri di depan pemuda itu meniup mukanya dengan lembut dan nakal di wajah Sasori, dan ternyata tiupan itu itu menyadarkan keterpakuan pemuda polos itu.

"Kau tak mengingkari janjimu kan Sasori-kun?" Bisik Ino ditelinga Sasori lembut.

"Ti... Tidak... Tap... Tapi... Tapi kau si...siapa?" Tanya Sasori gugup.

Wajah cantik berhidung mancung dan berbibir sensual itu mendekat, sehingga hembusan napas-nya terasa hangat diwajah baby face itu.

"Aku si Ino-mu. Seperti inilah akibatnya jika kau menciumku. Apakah kau kecewa melihat perubahanku Sasori-kun?"

"Hmmm... Ehhh... Tentu saja ... Tidak. Ja... Jadi aku harus... Apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ino tertawa merdu sekali sehingga membuat wajah Sasori memerah. Wajahnya memerah karena suara gadis di depannya itu sangat indah dan dapat menggetarkan hatinya. Sedangkan Ino tertawa karena sikap Sasori yang sangat polos. Dan tanpa di duga-duga tiba-tiba saja Ino mencium dahi Sasori layaknya anak kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan dan itu membuat wajah Sasori memerah lagi dan jantungnya kini lebih berdetak kencang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ino segera mendekatkan dirinya lagi kali ini tangannya yang berada di dalam kaos Sasori kini semakin meggelitik hangat hingga ke punggung pemuda itu.

Dan ciuman hangat segera diterima oleh Sasori di pipinya. Tetapi naluri sebagai seorang laki-laki sudah lebih dulu beraksi. Dengan sedikit gerakan wajah, maka ciuman yang ditunjukan ke pipinya itu bergeser cepat hingga tertangkap oleh bibirnya.

Cuppp.

Sasori memulai memagut bibir Ino dengan penuh kelembutan. Tangan pemuda itu pun bergerak secara naluriah. Kedua tangan tersebut menyesup kebalik rambut indah Ino yang berbau wangi. Maka, dengan kedua tangannya Sasori menjamah permukaan punggung gadis cantik itu. Hingga akhirnya tangan itu meremas anak rambut di tengkuk Ino seraya semakin lincah membalas lumatan bibir gadis tersebut.

"Hmmm..." Ino mengerang ketika Sasori sedikit mengigit bibirnya dengan liar. Sebagai pemuda yang belum pernah berkencan dengan wanita mana pun, tapi pernah bermimpi bercumbu, maka ia pun ingin menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bercinta.

Gadis cantik itu di dorong pelan. Direbahkannya di atas ranjangnya. Sasori segera mencium lutut yang berbetis indah itu, dan ciuman tersebut segera bergerak naik ke atas. Menyusuri kelembutan kulit yang luar biasa nikmatnya jika di sentuh dengan pelan-pelan, penuh dengan perasaan.

Ino mengerang parau. Ia biarkan Sasori menguasai tubuhnya yang ternyata sangat pandai memberikan sentuhan nikkmat yang dibutuhkan oleh jelmaan kucing siluman tersebut. Sasori sepertinya tahu persis titik-titik peka di diri Ino. Walau bercinta hal yang baru baginya bersama Ino. Begitu pun juga halnya dengan Ino.

Dan kini mereka telah hanyut dalam permainan cinta mereka. Sebagai seorang pemula dalam bercinta, Sasori tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya saat itu telah mengalami keajaiban. Berkali-kali ia mencapai puncaknya. Tapi yang jelas, selama gadis yang telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita itu masih menghendaki, selama itu pula kemampuan Sasori masih dapat memenuhinya.

Anehnya, tidak ada rasa lelah dalam diri Sasori. Pemuda itu tetap segar dan bugar menghadapi gelombang percintaan mereka. Mereka baru selesai ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 pagi, dan ketika itulah ia terkulai di samping wanita itu dengan tubuh lemas. Merasa letih dan pegal-pegal ditempat-tempat tertentu.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekali malam ini Sasori-_kun_," Ucap Ino.

"Akujuga bahagia sekali," balas Sasori sambil dibiarkan peluhnya diusap oleh jubah putih yang terpuruk di samping bantal.

Masih sambil berbaring Sasori memandang wanita cantik di depannya itu dengan kepolosannya. Wanita jelmaan kucing putih itu dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua kaki menyamping. Wanita itu mengenakan baju kaos Sasori yang kebesaran ditubuh polosnya. Senyumnya masih menghiasi bibirnya yang ranum menyegarkan. Jari tangannya bermain iseng di dada Sasori. Tapi tatapan matanya begitu lembut saat menatap wajah Sasori.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Ino? Aku yakin kau bukan kucing berbulu putih." Tanya Sasori.

Ino menghela nafasnya sebentar. Lalu ia memulai berbicara.

"Perlu kau ketahui Sasori-kun, aku adalah... Dewi anggora."

"Dewi anggora." Sasori mangerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dengan polosnya Sasori bertanya, "Apakah kau seorang putri raja?"

Ino tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Sasori yang seperti anak kecil.

"Bisa ya, bisa juga tidak. Yang jelas aku diutus oleh ayahandaku ke bumi untuk mencari sebutir intan biru. Permata itu milik ayahku. Intan biru itu diperkirakan jatuh kesini. Jika aku sudah menemukannya, maka aku harus segera kembali tempat asalku. Hei ... Kalau memang persahabatan kita tak ternoda, suatu saat kau akan kuperkenalkan dengan ayahandaku, juga keluargaku lainnya."

"Apakah menurutmu persahabatan kita akan ternoda? Kau pikir aku akan berbuat seperti tadi dengan wanita lain, aku rasa itu tidak akan mungkin Ino."

Ino tersenyum lagi. "Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, kau harus bisa menyelamatkan diri dari ancaman besar yang akan melanda alam semesta ini."

"Bencana besar apa maksudmu, Ino? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Tak berapa lama lagi akan terjadi bencana besar mengerikan, bencana itu sulit diduga kedatangannya oleh manusia biasa, Sas. Yang jelas hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mengetahui jenis bencana itu sendiri."

"Kau membuatku takut Ino-chan," desis Sasori sambil mengenggam tangan Ino yang berkulit lebih halus dari kulit bayi. Ino tersenyum, lalu wanita itu segera memeluknya. Pelukan itu terasa memberi kedamaian dan perlindungan bagi Sasori.

"Lupakan dulu semua kata-kataku tadi. Lebih baik pikirkanlah cara menolak permintaan temanmu yang berpura-pura ingin meminjam motormu, padahal dia berniat ingin membawa lari motormu."

Sasori terkejut mendengarnya. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya menatap Ino dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Benarkah ada yang ingin membawa kabur motorku?"

"Hmm." Ino mengangguk membenarkan. "Seorang teman yang berteman denganmu dan kau berhutang jasa padanya. Kau sangat baik padanya. Kali ini dia kan memanfaatkan kebaikanmu untuk menjual motormu, sebab dia butuh sejumlah uang untuk melakukan perdagangan terlarang," Jelas Ino.

"Siapa orang itu maksudmu Ino?"

"Namanya Kisame."

"Hahhh..."

Alangkah kagetnya Sasori ketika mendengar nama Kisame teman akrabnya di SMU. Hampir saja Sasori tidak percaya bahwa Kisame akan berbuat jahat padanya. Tapi itu semua terbukti ketika Kisame datang menemui Sasori pagi itu dan ingin meminjam motornya dengan alasan yang yang sulit ditolak Sasori. Tapi karena ia ingat pesan Dewi Anggora atau Ino yang setiap ada matahari berubah menjadi seeokor kucing putih, maka ia berhasil mempertahankan motornya. Kisame jelas kecewa sekali pada Sasori dan tidak ingin bersahabat lagi dengannya.

Sehari setelah kejdian itu terdengar kabar buruk bahwa Kisame berhasil membawa mobil pacarnya. Entah dibawa kabur atau dijualnya kemana. Yang jelas dari mulut ke mulut, Sasori akhirnya mendengar kabar bahwa Kisame sekarang terlibat perdagangan obat terlarang.

Sejak saat itulah semua yang dikatakan oleh Ino selalu menjadi kenyataan. Tidak satu pun ramalannya yang meleset. Kerena itu, ketika Ino akhirnya mengetahui jenis bencana apa yang menghancurkan bumi, ia segara menceritakannya kepada Sasori. Termaksud menyuruh Sasori mencari Sakura.

Sayang sekali ada beberapa keterangan yang belum di dapatkan oleh Sasori dari Ino. Sehingga ia tidak bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari pihak Sakura. Misalnya seperti Naruto yang bertanya yang sejak tadi tampak antusias mendengar cerita Sasori bertanya penyebab terjadinya badai halilintar.

"Ino memang belum menjelaskan padaku, tapi seandainya malam ini dia ada disini, mungkin saya bisa menanyakannya Nii. "

Naruto mangut-mangutkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Setelah itu terdengar kembali suaranya.

"Seharusnya tadi sewaktu kau berhadapan dengan Sakura-chan, kau sebutkan saja nama Dewi Anggora. Siapa tahu Sakura-chan mengenalnya. Jadi, dia bisa menghubungi kucing silumanmu itu menggunakan kekuatan batinnya."

"Maaf _Nii_, aku lupa tadi."

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu ia melirik ke jam dinding. Ia menguap sesaat. "Sudah hampir subuh, tapi kenapa Sakura-chan belum pulangnya?" Gumamnya pelan terdengar khawatir. "Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya ditempat rubah kuning tersebut."

Naruto berusaha menahan paniknya agar tamunya Sakura itu tidak takut.

Sebuah sedan toyota berwarna green turun seorang gadis yang kala itu mengenalan celana ketat sebatas lutut mendekati lokasi yang di sebutkan Gaara dimana rubah beekor satu itu berada. Langkahnya pelan tapi pasti. Para wartawan yang sempat melihatnya merasa tak asing dengan gadis berjaket blue jeans itu. Selain karena Sakura ada seorang model dan artis, dia juga dikenal sebagai paranormal di muka bumi. Setidaknya begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya.

Putri alam itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara Putra dari Dewa pasir dan Dewi tanah, melewati bangkai mobil yang telah hancur akibat tabrakan beruntun tadi. Para korbannya sudah di singkirkan dari tempat tersebut. Namun pemandangan masih terkesan mengerikan. Jalanan retak di beberapa tempat, seperti ingin terbelah-belah. Beberapa bangunan tampak runtuh separuh, atau rusak sebagian. Yang jelas suasananya saat itu sangat sepi, dan mencekam. Lampu-lampu dipadamkan. Supaya tidak terjadi konsleting listrik, karena banyaknya tiang listrik pinggiran jalan yang tumbang tidak beraturan.

Setiap jadi dentuman halilintar rubah kuning itu akan mendongak ke atas dengan menyemburkan bara api dari mulutnya. Gerakan itlah yang menimbulkan kerusakan fisik terhadap bangunan-bangunan sekitarnya. Apalagi jika ekornya yang cukup panjang dan dilapisi oleh cahaya merah seperti bara api, maka benda apapun yang terkena akan hancur, besi akan hangus, sementara angin dari kibasan ekor itu sendiri mengakibatkan hembusan angin kuat yang dapat menumbangkan pohon atau apapun yang dilanda angin tersebut.

Seandainya rubah itu tidak memiliki fisik yang mengandung nyala api bara, maka sekeliling tempat itu akan gelap. Cahaya merah bara itu ternyata juga menyebarkan hawa panas ke berbagai penjuru. Bahkan kini tanaman-tanaman di sekitar lokasi kejadian pada mati semua. Semuanya layu dan menjadi kering.

"Dia membuat tempat ini semakin panas Sakura," Ucap Gaara yang tetap berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura. Putri alam hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengosokkan telapak tangannya beberapa saat setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya disentakkan ke atas._ Claaapp...! Wuuuubbb...!_

Seberkas cahaya hijau melesat dari telapak tangan itu. Bentuk ukurannya sebesar telur dan lama-kelamaan menjadi besar. Semakin tinggi cahaya itu akan semakin besar dan semakin terang. Sampai akhirnya cahaya itu berhenti tepat di atas rubah kuning itu. Cahaya hijau itu kemudian meletup, menyebarkan awan hijau bergumpal-gumpal. Awan hijau itu menyala terang, dan menjadi sangat lebar. Membentuk lingkaran.

Gaara hanya menatap datar melihat hal itu. Pemuda itu bersedekap tangan ke dada. Tampak pemuda itu memandang cahaya hijau Sakura dengan serius. Semua orang yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari situ hanya bisa terpengarah kagum. Cahaya tersebut membuat alam sekelilingnya menjadi terang.

Dan yang lebih mengagumkan lagi ternyata cahaya hijau itu juga menyebarkan hawa salju. Sehingga udara panas akibat api rubah kuning, kini menjadi berkurang. Bahkan makin lama semakin terasa sejuk. Kini Sakura dan Gaara kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka, mendekati rubah kuning tersebut.

"_Grrrrrrrr..._" Jalanan tol tempat mereka melangkah tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Rupanya rubah berekor satu itu merasa terganggu oleh awan hijau yang seperti jamur raksasa di angkasa itu. Gerakan mahluk itu semakin mengguncangkan tanah di sekitanya. Tapi dengan cueknya Gaara dan Sakura tetap melangkah terus mendekati penjaga istana iblis itu.

_Krakkkkkk_

Terdengar suara berderak menggema, ternyata besi pembatas jalan tol itu terjungkal ke atas langit akibat ayunan ekor rubah. Besi pembatas jalan itu bagaikan dijebol sepanjang hampir satu kilometer. Ukuran fisik rubah itu pun menjadi bertambah besar. Kepalanya mulai menghadap ke arah datangnya Gaara dan juga Sakura. Dari kaki depannya itu segera menyemburkan uap busuk ke arah Sakura. Wosssssss

Uap busuk itu berbentuk asap hitam menerjang Gaara dan juga Sakura. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu membuat pembatas seperti dinding raksasa dengan pasir hingga membuat asap hitam itu tidak mengenai mereka. Justru uap itu berbalik arah, menerpa rubah kuning itu sendiri.

_Krrrraaaakkkk..._

Kelabang itu mengeluarkan suara serak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan kini tersemburlah kobaran api raksasa ke arah mereka lagi. Dengan sekali sentakan keras Sakura menghentakan kakinya ke bumi, hingga hentakan itu membuat uap salju tiba-tiba menyembur keluar dari jalanan beraspal yang di tempati Sakura. Wuuuuuushhhhhh

Deras sekali semburan uap salju itu, menyerupai air mancur yang panjangnya melintang jalanan tol tersebut. Ketika gumpalan api itu menghantam uap salju itu, padamlah api tersebut dengan menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang nyaring.

_Hwuuuuurrrsss...!_

Angin berhembus berbagai penjuru, kuat sekali. Hingga membuat Sakura terlempar kebelakang bersama Gaara yang sudah terlebih dahulu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

_Bruukkkk...!_ Keduanya cukup terjatuh dengan keras. Tapi Putri alam tidak akan merasa sakitnya karena saat itu Gaara melindunginya dengan menjadikan dirinya pendaratan buat Sakura agar tidak menghantam jalanan aspal.

"Gaara..." Seru Sakura panik. Sakura segera bangkit dari badan Gaara sambil membantu tangan Gaara untuk ditarik berdiri kembali. "Kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Tapi Gaara segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Sakura segera menatap tajam ke arah rubah kuning tersebut. Entah kenapa meilhat Gaara terluka membuat Sakura takut setengah mati. Dia tidak ingin Gaara kenapa-kenapa. Dengan lantang Sakura segera berbicara kepada rubah itu.

"Kau mengenaliku Kyubi!" Seru Putri alam. Suaranya menggema hingga terdengar kejahuan sana, hingga si rubah ekor satu itu pun dapat mendengarnya.

"_Grooooaaaahhhh...!"_ Si rubah berekor satu itu mengerang dengan suara menggema pula. Perpaduan gema itu menimbulkan getaran yang membahayakan bagi orang-orang yang disekitar tempat itu.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu, Kyubi! Alam ini bukan tempat yang layak bagi persembunyianmu. Kehadiranmu di sini hanya akan membahayakan semua mahluk hidup di bumi ini."

Penjaga istana iblis yang ternyata bernama Kyubi itu mengerti maksud perkataan dari Putri alam itu dan dia tidak mampu membantah dengan kata-kata. Maka dari itu Kyubi menyatakan penolakannya dengan menyemburkan semburan api dari ekornya. Tapi dengan sigap Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam api itu dengan badai pasirnya dengan kuat. Sehingga semburan api itu padam dan menyatu dengan pasir Gaara. Hingga pasir itu menghantam tubuh rubah itu dengan keras hingga membuatnya terjungkir balik kebelakang dengan kuat. Geraman rubah itu semakin keras dan menggetarkan awan hijau yang masih menggantung di angkasa.

Putri alam segera menghantam tubuh rubah itu dengan shannaronya tapi sayang Kyubi itu lebih dahulu menghantam Sakura dengan ekor apinya.

_Bruuuukkkkkk..._

"Kyaaaaaaaa ..."

Tidak ada yang tidak berteriak saat melihat Putri alam terlempar jauh akibat hantaman ekor satu itu. Sakura melayang dengan cepat bagaikan kilat dengan badan yang di selimuti api, tapi sebelum badan mulusnya itu mendarat di aspal cahaya kuning sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuh Sakura. Hingga akhirnya cahaya kuning itu menghilang menampilkan seorang pemuda yang diketahui adalah Putra matahari. Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Enggggghhh..._" Sakura meringis menahan badannya yang sakit akibat hantaman ekor Kyubi pada tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto berlutut satu kaki dan mulai mengalirkan cahaya kuning ke atas perut Sakura. Mengalirkan sinar dewaninya agar membuat Sakura pulih sedia kala. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto segera memberikan Sakura kepada Gaara dan berhadapan dengan Kyubi. Ia tidak bisa terima gadis pujaan hatinya terluka seperti itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto berubah menjadi sinar kecil seperti matahari yang berukuran kecil menerjang bagian kepala bawah Kyubi.

_Zlaaaaappp... Bleeegggaaarrrr..._

Kali ini benturan cahaya dari Putra matahari menimbulkan dentuman halilintar yang dahsyat. Kyubi meraung panjang dengan terbungkus asap bergumpal-gumpal. Asap itu lama-lama semakin menipis. Di sebrang sana tampak Naruto sudah berada di samping Gaara dalam wujud manusianya, sementara Kyubi menyusut. Makin cepat makin menyusut dan akhirnya menjadi seekor anak rubah kecil. Raungannya pun menjadi kecil, seperti jeritan anak bayi yang menangis.

Ketika Naruto akan menghatam anak rubah itu dengan kekuatan khasnya sebagai Putra matahari, Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sadar sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangan Naruto agar tidak menyakiti rubah itu.

"Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti tapi Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Kyubi yang sudah menjadi anak rubah kecil. Saat itu Kyubi kecil sedang menangis. Dengan lembut Sakura menggendong Kyubi hingga membuat Kyubi berhenti menangis. Mata hitam hewan itu memandang mata Sakura polos.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kau bukan penjaga istana iblis lagi," Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus kepala rubah itu. Putri alam mengulurkan tangannya lurus ke atas langit. Lalu, awan hijau yang memayungi tanah di sekitar tempat itu bergerak cepat ke bawah. Tersedot masuk ke telapak tangan itu.

_Zzssssuuuuttt ... Sleeeeb..._

Habis sudah awan hijau itu. Udara sejuk pun hilang. Suasana menjadi gelap kembali. Tak seorang pun dapat melihat kedua pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Ancaman maut ini belum selesai Sakura. Badai halilintar masih mengintai kita. Kita harus siap menghadapi yang akan terjadi nanti," ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk lalu menatap Naruto walau gelap Sakura dapat mengenggam tangan Naruto. Kalau saja saat itu jalanan sedang terang mungkin Gaara bakal dapat melihat dua manusia di depannya itu sedang merona merah di pipinya.

"Kita harus pulang dan menemui Sasori Sakura-_chan._"

"Ya."

Gaara terlebih dahulu jalan menuju mobil yang dipakai tadi bersama Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura masih tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun dijalan itu. Masih bergandengan tangan.

"Kau akan melihara-nya Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat sosok Kyubi yang tertidur dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Hmmm."Gumam Sakura. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku lagi."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu terluka Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan sangat marah kalau sampai kau kenapa-napa."

Sakura sempat menahan napasnya ketika melihat Naruto yang serius dengan ucapannya.

'Benarkah." Lirih Sakura.

"Hmmm."

Masih tangan yang saling mengenggam, tangan kiri Naruto segera mengangkat dagu Sakura menghadapkan ke arahnya. Walau di kondisi tanpa cahaya tersebut tapi Naruto tahu sekarang ini Sakura merona untukknya. Tanpa sadar dua anak Dewa itu sudah menyatukan bibir mereka. Membuat siapa pun melihatnya dapat merasakan indahnya cinta pada malam itu.

.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

.

Sekitar tujuh pagi. Cuaca pagi semakin buruk. Keganjilan alam semakin tampak jelas. Langit bukan lagi mencerminkan kecerahan, tapi semakin merah. Dentuman halilintar masih terjadi stiap 45 menit sekali. Jalanan sepi, lenggang, wajah bumi mulai tampak porak poranda. Membuat bumi terlihat mencekam sekali. Putri alam yang belum tidur sejak semalam dan itu dapat dilihat kantung mata yang menghiasi kedua mata indahnya. Ia ditemani oleh Naruto dan juga Gaara tapi Gaara tak sanggup menahan kantuknya, sehingga sejak pukul 6 dia sudah terkapar nyenyak di kamar tidur tamu. Untung saat itu Sasuke telah datang. Melaporkan hasil informasi yang diproleh dari perbatasan alam.

"Rata-rata mereka berpendapat tidak tahu apa penyebab datangnya tanda-tanda badai guntur itu."

Laporan tersebut membuat Putri alam menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Rasa kecewanya terbuang bersama napas panjangnya. Ia tak menyalahkan Sasuke, namun ia merasa jengkel terhadap Naruto yang pagi-pagi sudah melahap ramen instannya dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan panas dari ramen tersebut. Ia merasa jengkel karena Naruto meninggalkan tamunya sendiri dirumahnya dan kini tamunya itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku meninggalkannya karena kau dalam bahaya pada malam itu Sakura-_chan_. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku meninggalkan tamumu sendiri," tutur Naruto sambil berlagak cemberut kesal. Sakura merasa geli sendiri dalam hatinya, karena ia tahu sikap berlagak cemberut kesal adalah kebiasaan Naruto jika melakukan kesalahan. Dan anehnya dia hanya cemberut seperti itu kepadanya saja. Dia menyukainya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa menjalankan perintah dengan baik _dobe_," Ucap Sasuke sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Diam kau _teme!_ Aku lagi serius ni bukan bercanda tahu."

"Serius sih serius, tapi bibirmu jangan sampai monyong sepanjang jalanan trotoar dobe."

"_Grrrrr_, dasar kau _teme_." Dengan cepat Naruto meraih sendok garpu terdekatnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. Maksudnya untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran tapi dengan mudahnya garpu itu ditangkap dan dijadikan untuk menusuk rotinya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu semakin geram.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja handphonennya berdering membuat dua pemuda tampan yang di depannya itu memandangnya.

"Dari siapa? Apa Sasori?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, dari _Oba-san_ Tsubaki. Sebentar..." Sakura segera mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Dia sudah bangun Sakura."

"Ah _yokatta_. Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang _Oba-san_."

"Dia sehat-sehat saja. Pinggangnya juga tidak sakit lagi, katanya dia belum bisa berbicara denganmu, habis suaranya masih serak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti _Oba-san_."

"Kapan kau akan kerumah Sakura-_chan_? Tadi Mei cerita kalau dia bermimpi menggendong bayi. Tapi setelah diperhatikan ternyata bayi itu berubah menjadi seekor rubah raksasa berwarna kuning. Apa artinya itu Sakura?"

"Ohhh..." Sakura tertegun cemas. Lalu dia menatap Kyubi yang berada di pangkuannya sesekali ia akan menyodorkan daging yang telah di potong kecil ke mulut kecil rubah itu. Biarpun Kyubi kali ini telah berpihak padanya tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kekuatan iblis masih ada pada diri rubah berekor satu itu. Siapa tahu rubah itu bisa saja sewaktu-waktu akan berubah menjadi besar kembali dan akan memangsa Mei titisan Artemis. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tidak rubah itu telah sepenuhnya bersih dari kekuatan iblis. Tapi benarkah?

"Sakura?" Suara telefon yang masih tersambung menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Hmmm... Oba-san sebentar lagi aku akan kesitu bersama Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan buat Mei. Jangan pergi kemana-mana dulunya _Oba-san_?"

"Baiklah."

Selesai meletakkan Hpnya, Sakura sempat diam mematung selama tiga helaan napasnya. Lalu memandang laki-laki di depannya yang meminta penjelesan.

"Apa ada yang gawat di apartement itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," Jawabnya.

"Lantas... Kenapa?"

"Aku harus membersihkan darah Mei supaya tidak mengandung energi gaib titisan dari Artemis," ucap Sakura. Lalu memandang Kyubi yang juga kebetulan memandangnya dengan mata hitamnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjaga Kyubi selama aku membersihkan darah titisan Mei. Aku takut ketika aku meninggalkannya dirumah sendiri akan terjadi hal-hal aneh dan dia akan berubah seperti semula dan memburu Mei lagi." Lalu sakura memandang Sasuke dengan serius. "Jika Kyubi berhasil menyatu dengan titisan Dewi Artemis, maka ia akan menjadi tangguh dan sulit dikalahkan. Dan hewan ini akan menjadi satu-satunya yang akan selamat dari badai halilintar."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar penjelasan Sakura membuatnya sedikit merinding. Lalu menatap Kyubi yang masih setia duduk dipangkuan Sakura sesekali gadis itu akan mengelus kepala hewan berwarna kuning tersebut.

Kalau memang Sasori sampai nanti sore belum juga kita temukan. Aku meminta mu untuk memanggil ayah atau ibumu untuk meminta bantuan dari beliau, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hmm." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak tertegun lalu berkata pelan, "Jangan-jangan mereka saat ini kencan di suatu tempat."

"Kencan?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Maksudmu, Sasori bercinta dengan kucing putihnya begitu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmmm. Sebab, menurut cerita Sasori semalam, kucing itu akan berubah menjadi manusia kalau mendapat ciuman dari lawan jenisnya. Dan sepertinya Sasori benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada kucing jelmaannya itu. Kucing cantik itu mengaku bernama Dewi Anggora atau biasa dipanggil Sasori, Ino."

"Hah? Siapa? " Sakura tersentak kaget. "Ino si Dewi Anggora maksudmu?"

"Benar. Apa kau mengenalnya Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dewi anggora... Setahuku dia adalah anaknya dari Dewa Inoichi Yamanaka sedangkan ibunya adalah Dewi Hana, Dewi tumbuhan."

"Benar dugaanku. Jadi kucing putih itu juga penghuni khayangannya."

"Pantas saja dia tahu tentang diriku," Gumam Sakura pelan. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas mencari Ino agar dia bisa membantuku mencegah terjadinya badan halilintar. Kalau begitu... Kita bagi tugas."

Sasuke menyahut dengan cepat, "Aku mencari kucing putih itu dan kau dan si dobe membersihkan dara titisan Dewi Artemis, begitukan?"

"Ya, begitu," Ucap Sakura, sikapnya tampak lebih bersemangat saat itu. "Tapi ingat jangan tampakkan dirimu saat kau berubah ke wujud aslimu di depan Sasori. Pemuda itu dapat memandang roh-roh gaib seperti kita."

"Bikin susah aja anak itu. Kurasa gara-gara dia bercinta dengan Ino membuat indera penglihatannya menjadi seperti itu," Gerutu Naruto jengkel. Dan di dalam hatinya Sakura pun membenarkan pernyataan Naruto. Energi Dewani pada Ino memang bisa saja mengalir sebagian pada diri Sasori jika Ino tidak menggunakan Maku dewandini-nya, Sakura yakin jika Ino secara terus menerus bersikap begitu, maka seluruh kesaktiannya dapat memenuhi jiwa Sasori hingga habis. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasori yang manusia biasa akan mati membusuk akibat auranya tidak mampu menampung energi kesaktian Ino.

"Agaknya aku harus mengingatkan Ino agar hati-hati," Ucap Sakura ketika meluncur ke apartementnya Mei bersama Naruto. "Atau, kusuruh Ino menarik kembali energinya, sehingga Sasori tidak tersiksa oleh penglihatannya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N : akhirnya selesai juga bagian SasoIno, #sujud syukur di atas patung hokage. bagaimana? Bagaimana? Baguskah, burukkah, hehehehehe :D.

Masih terinspirasi dari novel. Dichap ini Sakura yang berperan penting, sedangkan chap pertama Naruo. Chap depan? tunggu ja :D

Dan chap dua ini khusus buat Amanda, ini SasoIno-nya moga kamu suka ya sayang, jangan lupa colab kita, hahahahah :D ganbatte

Ah untuk SasoIno kuputuskan menjadi dua chapter karena law mau dijadikan satu kepanjangan banget. Hu hu hu,

Sedikit curhatnya. Hari minggu tadi saya nonton Hunger Games catching fire, jujur saya penggemar team Peeta, tapi melihat di film kedua Katnis banyak mencium Gale rasanya pas aku nonton, ingin rasanya aku robek thu layar bioskop, hahahahahah (emosi), sampai teman kanan-kiri saya yang kebetulan bawa pasangan sedangkan saya ditengah gak bawa pasangan, ku tunjul-tunjul kepala mereka, hahahahaha sangking emosinya melihatya Katniss ciuman ma Gale. ya walau pada akhirnya Katniss juga sama Peeta tapi tetap gak rela Katniss di cium orang lain. Dan yang paling saya suka di hunger Games karakternya johana, dia emank keren. Apa lagi waktu adegan dia telanjang di depan Peeta, haymitch, dan katniss. Hahahahahah sontak dibioskop pada ketawaan semua. Begitu juga teman-teman disamping saya yang langsung dorong bahu gue kanan-kiri. Dan aku bersumpah gak bakal lagi duduk ditengah mereka. Soalnya mereka banyak ciuman ma pacarnya dari pada nonton layar tancap. Iya #temen author emank pada gak waras dan gak tau malu :D

So aku gak sabar buat nunggu kelanjutannya mokingjay tahun depan.

Kembali ke fict so bisa minta riviewnya agar tahu fict ini layak dilanjutkan atau di hapus saja. dan terimakasih buat riview-riviewnya. maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu.

See u

Salam cherry


	3. Chapter 3

"Bikin susah aja anak itu. Kurasa gara-gara dia bercinta dengan Ino membuat indera penglihatannya menjadi seperti itu," Gerutu Naruto jengkel. Dan di dalam hatinya Sakura pun membenarkan pernyataan Naruto. Energi Dewani pada Ino memang bisa saja mengalir sebagian pada diri Sasori jika Ino tidak menggunakan Maku dewandini-nya, Sakura yakin jika Ino secara terus menerus bersikap begitu, maka seluruh kesaktiannya dapat memenuhi jiwa Sasori hingga habis. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasori yang manusia biasa akan mati membusuk akibat auranya tidak mampu menampung energi kesaktian Ino.

"Agaknya aku harus mengingatkan Ino agar hati-hati," Ucap Sakura ketika meluncur ke apartementnya Mei bersama Naruto. "Atau, kusuruh Ino menarik kembali energinya, sehingga Sasori tidak tersiksa oleh penglihatannya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, family, Romance

Pairing: Naruto U. & Sakura H. Sasori & Ino

Setiap chapter mungkin akan berbeda-beda pairingnya tapi NaruSaku tetap ada kok

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal

fict ini terinspirasi dari novel Tara Zagita serial Putra Matahari

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

Summary:

Pada zaman dahulu kala para Dewa-Dewi hidup dengan damai di khayangan. Hidup dengan saling mencintai dan saling mengasihi hingga prahara itu terjadi para iblis mulai mengancam kehidupan bumi dan harus ada yang menghentikan iblis itu maka pada malam itu ditetapkan anak dari sepasang Dewa-Dewi harus merelakan anak mereka turun ke bumi untuk membantu umat manusia. Kini dimulailah perjuangan anak-anak Dewa itu di bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Perjalanan lengang yang sesekali di selingi dentuman menggelegar di atas langit itu banyak terisi oleh cerita Naruto tentang kisah Sasori yang menemukan kucing putih yang diketahui adalah jelmaan dari Dewi Anggora. Yamanaka Ino. Sakura sempat berpikir serius ketika mengetahui bahwa Ino turun ke bumi untuk mencari permata pusaka ayahnya, yaitu intan biru. Agaknya melalui kasus hilangnya intan biru itulah Sakura akan punya kesempatan membantu Ino sebagai balas jasanya nanti jika Ino juga bersedia membantunya.

"Kurasa prediksimu di rumah tadi memang adanya benar Naruto. Kurasa saat ini Sasori sedang bersama Ino. Sebab sejak tadi aku melacak getaran aura pada diri Sasori tetap tidak mendapatkan hasil. Tampaknya saat ini Sasori berada dalam Protective Shield si Ino. Pasti mereka saat ini saling berdekatan. Tapi belum tentu mereka saat ini bercinta. Sebab hanya menggendong kucing putih itu saja gelombang kehidupan Sasori sudah bisa tertutupi dan sulit dilacak.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke akan sia-sia mencari mereka."

"Aku tahu. Hahhhh." Sakura menghela napas pelan. Semua masalah ini membuatnya pusing. Naruto yang sedang menyetir mobil melihat Sakura menghela napas seperti itu merasa prihatin. Belum lagi sesekali pemuda itu melihat Sakura sering memperhatikan langit yang semakin merah dan semakin terang. Sementara itu pemandangan porak-poranda di sepanjang perjalanan membuat Putri Alam itu terlihat sedih dan cemas.

"Apa mungkin badai halilintar ini ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya batu intan biru itu ya," ucap Sakura seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto meliriknya sebantar. "Mungkin saja. Tapi seingatku Sasori tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang hubungan bencana badai halilintar dengan batu intan biru yang dicari Ino."

"Hahhhh." Sakura mendesah kecewa. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan." Gumamnya kecil.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia lalu mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang setir mobil.

"Kau tidak sendiri Sakura-chan. Ingatlah masih ada aku dan Sasuke membantumu." Hibur Naruto. Sakura menatap Nartuto dan Naruto juga menatapnya walau sebentar.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa ini tugasmu sendiri Sakura-chan. Bukankah kita di turunkan ke bumi untuk menyelamatkan bumi bersama-sama Ne. Jadi jangan berpikir bahwa kau sendiri. Semua teman-teman kita di bumi pasti akan membantu kita. Dan aku juga tidak akan pernah melihatmu kesusahan sendiri. Aku akan membantumu sampai titik darah penghabisanku."

Sakura termenung sesaat ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa hangat. Ia tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah. Tapi ia cepat-cepat bersikap biasa kembali. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin Naruto melihat rona diwajahnya. Lalu ia bersikap seperti biasa. Ia mencoba kekuatan batinnya lagi untuk melacak posisi Sasori dan Ino saat ini. Dengan mata terpejam dan dahi sedikit berkerut Sakura mengerahkan kekuatan batinnya. Ia tampak serius sekali, tidak sesantai biasanya jika sedang mencari seseorang melalui jalur gaibnya. Bahkan ketika dering Hpnya berbunyi ia tidak hiraukan. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang berkosentrasi menyetir mendengar Hp Sakura berbunyi segera mengangkatnya karena ia tidak ingin bunyi suara Hp berulang-ulang itu menganggu kosentrasi Sakura. Ternyata penelponnya adalah Gaara.

"Hey Naruto, kasih tahu Sakura tadi ada telepon masuk dirumah dari Sasori."

"Sasori? Apa pesannya?" Ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Katanya dia sedang menuju kemari. Mau menyerahkan kucingnya kepada Sakura. Kalau bisa kalian secepatnya pulang ke rumah. Saat ini aku sendiri buru-buru mau pergi membantu Nee-chan mengatasi bencana yang sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Mereka ada dimana sekarang?"

"Tidak. Dia cuma bilang begitu." Setelah itu Gaara langsung mematikan sambungannya. Sedangkan Naruto hatinya sedikit gembira karena masalah Sasori dan kucingnya sudah menemukan titik terang. Ia ingin segera mengatakannya kepada Sakura, tapi niatnya itu mesti dia tahan. Lantaran Sakura sendiri belum mengakhiri kosentrasinya, dan ia tidak berani menganggu. Padahal hati Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin menyampaikan informasi tersebut, supaya Sakura nanti tidak berlama-lama di apartementnya Mei.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati. "Padahal sebentar lagi sudah mau sampai di tempat Mei Terumi, tapi kenapa dia masih memejamkan mata."

Putri Alam terlihat masih duduk dan sedikit merebah. Matanya terpejam, sedangkan dahinya sedikit berkerut. Posisinya tetap seperti pertama kali melakukan Meditasi. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi khawatir sendiri.

Ketika mobil BMW kuning yang dikendarai Naruto telah masuk ke tempat parkiran pun Sakura masih dalam keadaan belum berubah sama sekali. Gadis itu seperti orang tertidur yang sedang berpikir. Agaknya seluruh indera fisiknya tidak berfungsi, karena ketika Naruto memberitahukan bahwa mereka telah sampai Sakura pun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bahkan ketika mesin mobil dimatikan juga tidak membangunkan Sakura.

Akhirnya Naruto nekat ingin membangunkan Sakura, ia menjadi terkejut sendiri dan mulai tegang. Setelah diperhatikan beberapa saat dada Sakura tidak bergerak, juga perutnya tidak naik turun. Berarti saat itu Sakura tidak bernapas. Mungkin bisa dibilang gadis itu tidak bernyawa lagi.

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak panik karena ia tahu Sakura saat ini sedang menggunakan ilmu itu. Maka dari itu sebisanya ia tidak menguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura. Karena sedikit saja ia mengubah posisi Sakura, roh Sakura tidak dapat kembali lagi ke raganya. Tapi yang membuat ia panik, biasanya ketika Sakura menggunakan ilmu The Transfer Of The Spirit dada dan perutnya tetap akan kelihatan naik turun sedangkan ini tidak. Makin lama semakin panik Naruto menghadapi kebingungannya sendiri.

Batas alam nyata dan alam kasat mata sangatlah tipis. Lebih tipis dari benang sutera. Banyak yang tidak mempercayai kata-kata itu. Tapi bagi yang pernah mengalami peristiwa mistik itu maka mereka akan membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. Begitu halnya dengan Sasori, dulu pemuda itu tak mempercayai hal-hal yang bersifat mistik, namun sekarang ia justru berada di perbatasan dunia alam. Bahkan secara tidak sengaja ia telah menembus perbatasan kedua alam itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Karena masuk ke alam yang kasat mata, maka wajarlah Naruto maupun Sakura tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Sasori saat itu. Sebelum Sasori memasuki alam yang kasat mata itu ia sempat mencari kucingnya yang hilang entah kemana. Baginya, kehilangan kucing tersebut sama saja kehilangan seorang kekasih yang sangat berharga baginya. Maka ia pun nekat melompati pagar rumah belakang orang untuk mencari kucing tersebut. Sebab pada saat itu ia mendengar suara Ino samar-samar dari bawah kerimbunan tanaman bunga Sakura.

_"Push, push, push..._" Ia memanggil pelan sambil berjalan ngendap-ngendap supaya langkahnya tidak diketahui para penghuni rumah tersebut. Jika ketahuan, pasti dia akan kena marah, karena masuk halaman rumah orang seenaknya tanpa permisi. Maka ia tidak berani bersuara nyaring.

_"Puuuuusshhh..."_

_"Meeeonngg.."_

Sasori mendekati pohon Sakura tersebut, karena suara kucing tersebut terdengar dari arah sana. Tapi anehnya ia tidak menemukan kucing tersebut disana. Ia pun mencari kebingungan.

"Ino..." Panggilnya seperti orang berbisik. "Ino, kau di mana?"

"Aku di sebelah kirimu Sas."

"Sebelah kiriku mana sih?"

"Melangkahlah terus Sas. Ya terus maju, ya maju lagi.."

"Ino, aku tidak bisa melihatmu," Ucap Sasori sambil masih mengendap-endap maju. Matanya dibuka selebar-lebar mungkin, tapi tetap saja ia tidak melihat kucing tersebut.

"Selangkah lagi, Sasori-kun."

Dan ketika Sasori melangkah sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba saja tanah berumput yang tadinya kosong, kini tampak terisi tanaman perudu berdaun merah. Seekor kucing putih sedang mendekam disana dengan santai. Padahal tadi sebelum kaki Sasori melangkah satu kali lagi, tanaman peredu dan kucing tersebut tidak terlihat oleh matanya. Kini ia semakin heran setelah mendekati kucing itu, lalu mengusap-usap penuh kegembiraan, lalu memandang sekeliling tempat tersebut, ternyata sudah berbeda. Sudah bukan dihalaman rmah tetangga lagi.

"Loh, kok disni? Ini dimana?" Tanya Sasori kebingungan. Pemuda itu belum pernah sebelumnya melihat taman yang begitu indah. Kucing itu diangkatnya sambil berdiri menatap kesana-sini dengan perasaan asing. Sementara itu, ketika ia berpaling ke belakang, ia tidak melihat pagar pembatas tempat kostnya.

"Ino, kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah kebingungan dan juga ngeri.

"Kau telah masuk ke alam lain, Sasori-kun. Ini bukan alam manusia biasa. Dan, aku terpaksa bersembunyi disini, kerena ibu kostmu tadi berusaha membuka kamar dan mengambilku. Ia tahu kalau kau menyembunyikanku di dalam kamar, sehingga ia ingin mencurinya. Maka supaya aman, aku bersembunyi di alam ini."

"Jadi kita sekarang berada di alam lain?"

"Ya. Kalau kau melangkah mundur ke tempat tadi, maka kau akan kembali berada di alam manusia biasa."

"Dekat sekali dong?"

"Ya sangat dekat bagi orang yang mengetahui celah penembus alam ini. Tidak setiap hari ada celah penembus alam ini. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja celah ini terbuka dan itu pun waktunya hanya sebentar. Jika kelembaban udara disini berubah, maka celah ini akan tertutup. Tapi ditempat lain ada celah yang terbuka."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita keluar sekarang, selagi celah itu masih terbuka, Ino_-chan_."

"Nanti saja Sasori-kun. Aku masih ingin berada disini bersamamu."

"Ta... Tapi aku takut berada di sini, Ino."

"Jangan takut, kau bersamaku, Sas. Ciumlah aku!"

"Apa?" Sasori sedikit curiga.

"Ciumlah aku sekarang Sasori-kun." Pinta kucing putih itu dengan suara yang merdu.

"Bu...bukankah...kalau aku...kalau aku menciummu di sini, maka kau akan menjelma menjadi wanita dan gairah cintamu akan tinggi?"

"Apa kau sudah bosan melayani gairah cintaku Sasori-_kun_?" Tanya Ino dengan nada terluka.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak pernah bosan. Hanya saja tempat ini alam terbuka Ino-_chan_. Tak ada satu rumah pun yang layak kita jadikan tempat berkencan."

"Tenang saja taman ini sangat sepi. Nyaris tak ada penghuninya."

"Hmmm... Tapi..."

"Ayolah Sasori-_kun_ ciumlah aku," pintanya dengan manja. Maka, sangat sulit bagi Sasori untuk menolak permintaan wanita yang disayanginya itu. Maka ciuman lembut pun. Segera diberikannya. Seekor kucing putih itu berubah menjadi wanita cantik berjubah putih transparan yang memiliki pandangan mata yang mulai sayu, karena gairah cintanya mulai meletu-letup. Dengan lembut Ino memandu asmara dengan Sasori di alam terbuka itu.

Sangat disayangkan kemesraan itu tidak bertahan lama seperti yang diharapkan oleh mereka berdua. Karena daun-daun mulai tampak bergugugran. Kerindangan pohon yang menjadi atap tempat duduk mereka mulai menampakkan kejanggalan. Sehelai daun jatuh tepat di dada Ino yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Melihat daun kecil jatuh di dadanya membuat Ino buru-buru bangkit dan menampakkan kecemasan. Kecemasan itu mengundang rasa ingin tahu dalam diri Sasori.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengulangnya lagi, Ino-_chan_?"

"Sepertinya justru harus kita tangguhkan dulu, Sasori-_kun_. Lihat, sehelai daun jatuh di dadaku," ucap Ino seraya menunjukkan daun itu ke arah Sasori.

"Apakah daun ini berarti untukmu?"

"Sangat berarti. Daun ini masih hijau segar, bukan?"

"Ya, memang masih segar. Apakah itu aneh?"

"Tentu saja aneh Sasori-kun. Pohon rindang ini adalah pohon Aswari, namanya. Di alam kehidupan manusia tidak ada. Pohon Aswari mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri Sasori-kun. Daunnya tidak akan pernah ada yang kering, apalagi sampai jatuh ke tanah. Setiap daun yang layu, ia tidak akan menjadi kering, justru berubah menjadi muda kembali. Pohon Aswari adalah pohon yang tak pernah tua dan tak mudah kering atau mati. Bunganya akan berkuncup, lalu mekar, lalu berkuncup lagi, mekar kembali dan begitu seterusnya."

"Tidak ada yang berguguran?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika sampai ada daun atau bunganya yang jatuh, walaupun hanya sehelai, maka hal itu adalah suatu pertanda datangnya bencana yang akan melanda alam ini."

_Plukkk_

Sepucuk daun terjatuh lagi kali ini bersamaan dengan bunganya yang mirip terompet berwarna putih berbinti-bintik ungu. Jatuhnya daun dan bunga itu membuat Ino semakin terperanjat dan curiga sekali. Ia memungutnya, lalu menyerahkan kepada Sasori.

"Lihat sekarang justru dengan jatuh bunganya. Berarti tempat ini tak lama lagi akan dilanda bencana yang..." Ucapan Ino terhenti seketika, ia memandang alam sekelilingnya dengan mata membelalak tegang. Rona ketakutan kian jelas di wajah cantiknya itu, sebab Ino melihat daun-daun dari pohon lain juga ikut berhamburan. Bahkan ada beberapa pohon diujung sana-sini yang daunnya tiba-tiba rontok secara serentak. Lalu ada pula jenis tanaman peredu yang semula berwarna kuning berubah menjadi kecoklat-coklatan.

"Celaka! Kita harus bertindak sekarang, Sasori-_kun_," Geram Ino sambil buru-buru memperbaiki jubah putinya. Ketegangannya semakin tampak jelas.

"Bertindak bagaimana maksudmu, Ino-chan?" Tanya Sasori, ikut-ikutan membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Lihatlah, daun-daun itu berguguran secara tiba-tiba. Yang sebalah sana telah menjadi layu dan kering dalam waktu singkat. Dan, tidakkah kau merasakan hembusan hawa sejuk telah berganti hangat?"

"Hmmm, ya. Memang benar. Lalu...?"

"Ini akibat terjadinya perubahan suasana alam di manusia bumi hingga getaran gaib di alam ini pun mengalami pergolakan yang cukup membahayakan. Semua ini adalah tanda-tanda akan datangnya badai halilintar yang sebentar lagi memporakporandakan alam ini, kemudian akan menembus ke alam manusia dan menghancurkannya tanpa sisa lagi."

"Gawat kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ino-_chan_?"

"Bawalah aku menemui Haruno Sakura. Biarlah aku sendiri yang berbicara dan mendesaknya agar segera bertindak sekarang juga! Kalau dia tak mau melakukannya aku akan memaksanya dengan cara apapun. Bila perlu sedikit kekerasan. Sebab cuma dialah yang bisa mencegah badai halilintar itu. Karena dia tercipta langsung dari Kami sama bukan dari rahim."

Pemuda tampan imut itu menanggapi perkataan Ino dengan serius. Ketika wanita cantik itu membawanya keluar dari alam kasat mata itu, ia tidak menolak. Hanya sedikit heran melihat Ino muncul di alam kehidupan manusia tanpa mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor kucing seperti biasanya. Mungkin perwujudan asli dirinya itu sangat diperlukan untuk berhadapan dengan Putri Alam. Alias Haruno Sakura.

"Sebaiknya beritahu Sakura kalau kita akan datang berdua. Katakan padanya bahwa kau akan datang bersama kucingmu," ucap Ino ketika mereka telah muncul di alam kehidupan manusia. Maka dengan cepat Sasori segera menghubungi telephone apartement Sakura, yang ternyata menerima telephone adalah Gaara. Dan pesan itu segera disampaikan Gaara kepada Sakura tapi saat itu yang menerima pesannya adalah Naruto Putra Matahari.

Sasori segera membawa masuk wanita cantik itu ke dalam taksi yang menimbulkan keheranan sopir taksi yang melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Ino saat itu, jubah putih transparan. Keduanya segera meluncur ke rumah Sakura. Sampai disana mereka disambut oleh pembantu Sakura. Dan tidak lama kemudian seberkas sinar biru muncul melayang-layang di atas mereka yang ternyata adalah Sasuke yang sempat melihat Sasori berada dalam taksi, ketika taksi itu membelok ingin menuju ke apartemen Sakura.

Sasuke berkomunikasi batin dengan Ino tanpa menampakkan wujudnya sebagai bentuk dewanya. Berhubung kedatangan Ino dan Sasori membawa misi penting, maka cahaya biru perwujudan dari Sasuke itu segera melesat pergi mencari Sakura yang sedang pergi ke apartemen Mei Terumi.

Dengan mengenali gelombang aura dari Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke dapat menemukan dimana letak apartement Mei Terumi. Ketika itu dentuman dasyat terdengar lagi. Guncangan yang timbul bertambah hebat. Mobil tersentak walau tidak seberapa tinggi dan beberapa bangunan tinggi mengalami keretakan kecil ketika cahaya biru yang sedang melayang itu ikut terhempas karena gelombang dentuman tadi.

_Brakk..._

Cahaya itu pudar, berubah wujud menjadi sesosok Sasuke. Ia jatuh terhempas di atas kap mobil BMW kuning yang diparkir di depan apartement itu. Jatuhnya Sasuke menimbulkan suara gebrakan yang sangat nyaring sehingga membuat Naruto tepekik serta buru-buru keluar dari mobil BMW kuning tersebut. Setelah tahu yang jatuh di atap mobil adalah Sasuke, ia segera menghampiri Sasuke menurunkan pemuda itu yang tampak meringis kesakitan.

"_Teme_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto segera membantu Sasuke berdiri yang masih tampak meringis kesakitan. Sasuke lalu melihat Sakura yang masih ada di dalam mobil dalam keadaan diam tak bergerak.

"Kenapa dia? Ada apa dengan Sakura, hah?" Sasuke berteriak nyaring. Sehingga membuat satpam mendekati ke arah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu dattebayo. Sepertinya saat ini dia sedang menggunakan ilmu_ One Thousand Twin Spirit_. Dan roh saktinya pasti saat ini menjadi seribu dan meneyebar di alam gaib."

"Mungkin saat ini dia ingin mencari Sasori dan kucing putihnya."

"Terus bagaimana nih?"

"Kau panggil saja dia. Dan aku akan menahan satpam-satpam itu sebelum kemari. Jadi usahakan secepatnya kau memanggilnya kembali kesini."

Naruto segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi sedangkan Sasuke menghampiri satpam yang sedang mendekati BMW kuning itu. Dengan mengajaknya bicara seolah-olah memberi penjelasan tentang suara gaduh tadi ketika ia jatuh. Satpam itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tak jadi mendekati BMW kuning tersebut. Sementara itu Naruto sedang melakukan meditasi kecil di dalam mobil tersebut. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura yang jarak hanya beberapa centi saja lalu menutup matanya mengerahkan ilmu saktinya ke alam lain kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Hei kau yang di dalam sana cepatlah kembali atau kau akan kuseret dari sini sekarang juga." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu kurang dari semenit, ternayata gadis cantik yang duduk di jok depan itu sudah mulai bergerak kembali. Hembusan napasnya terdengar menghempas. Kemudian bulu matanya tampak bergerak dan terbuka perlahan-lahan. Hingga sepasang mata emerald memandang sepasang mata biru laut yang di depannya itu dengan wajah merona.

"Hei Sakura-chan," Panggil Naruto sambil meyeringai.

"Hei... Naru," Jawab Sakura pelan. Lalu tanpa disadarinya kini Naruto mencium bibirnya. Hanya sekedar ciuman singkat tapi lembut.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera keluar dari mobil kuning tersebut membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega melihat Putri Alam sudah keluar dari mobilnya dengan tenang dan tampak sehat-sehat saja disusul oleh keluarnya Naruto juga. Sasuke sempat mengeryit tidak suka ketika melihat Naruto mencium Sakura tadi. Ada perasaan tidak suka di dalam dadanya. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ia berwajah datar seperti biasanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka bertiga segera menuju ke apartement Mei Terumi tanpa berbicara apapun.

.

"Terimaksih atas bantuanmu kemarin Sakura-_chan_," ucap Mei ketika mereka bertiga sudah berada di tempatnya. Mei Terumi meyambut mereka dengan senang dan ceria. Ia bahkan memeluk Sakura dengan erat lalu memeluk Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Walau Sasuke tampak kaget karena selain dipeluk ia juga dicium oleh Mei walau cuma di pipi. Sakura hanya bisa meringis melihatnya sedangkan Naruto tampak menahan tawanya karena saat itu muka Sasuke tampak pucat pasi.

"Masih ada yang perlu kulakukan untuk Mei-_nee_. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari dan harus melakukannya, karena sebentar lagi badai halilintar akan semakin dekat dengan bumi kita."

Dan Sakura menjelaskan persoalan sebenarnya pada Mei Terumi yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri itu. Ia menjelaskan bahwa darah Mei Terumi mengandung darah titisan Artemis. Dan ia meminta ijin untuk membersihkannya.

Mei Terumi tampak mangut-mangutkan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu ia segera berbaring diranjang sesuai instruksi Sakura. Wanita itu berbaring dengan kaki rapat dan lurus. Kedua tangannya ada disamping, merapat dengan badannya. Sakura bersimpuh tegak disamping Mei Terumi yang perutnya kelihatan karena blusnya yang sangat cekak. Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke hanya memandanginya dari samping ranjang, berdiri agak menyandarkan punggung pada dinding.

Putri Alam mulai mengeluarkan cahaya hijau berpendar-pendar dari telapak tangannya yang tetap menempel pada bagian pusar Mei Terumi. Cahaya hijau itu mulai masuk ke dalam raga Mei Terumi. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan orang-orang disana.

Sakura tersentak jatuh diatas ranjang. Mei Terumi pun bergegas bangun dengan wajah terkejut, Naruto dan Sasuke yang tak jauh dari Sakura segera menghampiri gadis itu dan membantunya bangkit dari ranjang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura ketika melihat tatapan khawatir dari Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Cahaya hijau dari telapak tangannya padam seketika begitu ia tersentak kebelakang. Ia mengulanginya lagi dengan cara yang sama. Kali ini cahaya hijau keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Cahaya itu disalurkan melalui pusar Mei Terumi. Bagian perut Mei tampak terang. Seperti ada lampu hijau yang menyala di bagian dalam kulitnya. Cahaya itu menjalar di dalam tubuh dan di bawah kulit Mei Terumi. Tapi sebelum cahaya itu mencapai bagian dada serta leher, tiba-tiba Putri Alam seperti dilempar oleh tenaga yang sangat besar. Ia terlempar sampai melayang ke belakang, dan dengan gesit Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Sakura hingga Naruto lah yang terbentur lemari kaca yang ada di ruangan itu.

_Branggg..._

"Sakura..."

"Naruto..." Sentak Sasuke dan Mei Terumi sama-sama. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto, lalu menyambar tangan Sakura hingga berdiri. Tampak gadis itu meringis kesakitan lalu berbalik cepat menatap Naruto yang juga meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura khawatir. Tapi yang dikhawatirkan justru berteriak kaget sambil menunjuk hidung Sakura tampak mengeluarkan cairan merah kental segar yang meleleh dari sana.

"Hidungmu berdarah Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto. Pemuda itu segera menangkap tubuh Sakura yang tampak limbung ke arahnya. Mendekap gadis itu dengan khawatir sedangkan Sasuke segera mengambil tisu di atas meja rias menyerahkannya ke arah Naruto. Dengan pelan Naruto segera mengusap darah itu dari hidung Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi," ucap Mei khawatir. Wanita cantik itu segera turun dari ranjangnya menghampiri Sakura yang berada dipelukan Naruto. Mei Terumi ikut mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa _Nee-chan_. Tenang saja. Cuma pinggang kananku yang terasa sakit."

"Perlu ku panggil dokter?"

"Oh, tidak... Tidak perlu _Nee_," sergah Sakura cepat.

"Perlu ku bantu dengan kekuatanku?" Bisik Naruto pelan. Sakura tampak menganguk pelan. Lalu Naruto segera mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang kanan Sakura yang katanya sangat sakit. Cahaya kuning segera berpendar-pendar ke pinggang itu. Sensasi sejuk segera dirasakan Sakura ketika cahaya kuning Naruto memasuki kulit pinggangnya. Ia segera menghela napas lega.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ini jauh lebih baik," Gumamnya lirih. Gadis itu tampaknya sangat meresapi aliran cahaya kuning Naruto. Tanpa disadari saat ini tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan kiri Naruto dengan erat. Setelah selesai Sakura meminta tolong ke Sasuke untuk diambilkan air putih.

Kini darah kental itu telah berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya dan pinggangnya kini tidak sakit lagi. Rupanya cahaya kuning Naruto telah menyembuhkannya dengan cepat hingga membuatnya tampak sehat sedia kala. Ia segera menerima air putih dari Sasuke dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia segera bangkit di bantu oleh Naruto dan duduk di tepi ranjang bersama Mei Terumi.

"Sepertinya... Kita harus tangguhkan dulu_ Nee-chan_," ucap Sakura ke arah Mei.

"Sebenarnya ada apa di dalam diriku, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ada gangguan kecil, tapi tidak berbahaya _Nee_."

"Bisa diatasi kan?"

"Bisa. Tapi butuh waktu agak lama. Dan kebetulan saat ini di apartemenku sedang ada tamu penting yang menungguku sedari tadi Nee. Jadi setelah urusan selesai disana aku akan segera kesini secepatnya."

"Aduh, terus aku bagaimana dong? Aku takut sekali kalau sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya aku ikut ke rumahmu saja deh."

"Jangan,"sahut Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan. Keduanya saling berpandangan lalu menatap Mei lagi. "Nee-chan tidak boleh ke rumah. Sebab rubah kuning itu ada disana. Walaupun saat ini dia sudah berukuran kecil dan berada dipihakku. Tapi kekuatan kegelapannya masih tersisa di tubuhnya kemungkinan besar ketika ia melihat Nee-chan, ia akan menelan Nee-chan bulat-bulat untuk mendapatkan sisa darah dari Dewi Artemis di dalam diri _Nee-chan."_

"Jadi... Jadi bagaimana dong?"

Sakura berpaling menatap Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau tinggal disini Sasuke_-kun._ Menjaga _Nee-chan_."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang."

"Hn."

"Jangan lupa pasang _protective shield_ di sekitar sini."

"Hn,"

"Kalau tamu datang..."

"Ya aku tahu Sakura," Potong Sasuke jengkel sebelum Sakura berbicara panjang lebar. Sakura nyengir lalu menatap Mei Terumi.

"Tenang saja _Nee-chan_. Sasuke akan bersama Nee-chan disini, menemani dan menjaga _Nee-chan_."

Mei Terumi tampak mengangguk tenang. Lalu Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri di samping pemuda tersebut. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mengangguk. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu dalam sekejap mata Naruto dan Sakura menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Melakukan teleport ke apartment Sakura dalam tempo kurang satu menit.

Sesampainya disana, kini dua wanita cantik itu saling berhadapan di depan Sasori dan Naruto. Keduanya saling memberi salam kedewaan yang tidak memakai cara jabatan tangan seperti yang dilakukan oleh manusia bumi. Mereka saling menampakkan keramahannya, namun tidak mengumbar senyum. Senyum mereka sama-sama tipis, terkesan angkuh dan sinis. Namun sebenarnya sikap itu merupakan suatu keakraban bagi para anak dewa yang baru bertemu di luar Khayangan. Ketegasan, kewibawaan dan kharisma Dewi Anggora tampak sejajar dengan putri Alam.

Keduanya sama-sama duduk dalam satu sofa panjang, sementara Sasori dan Naruto duduk di mebel depan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sengaja duduk disana supaya bisa menikmati kecantikan dua anak dewa itu. Hanya saja, Sasori belum tahu bahwa kucing putihnya itu sebenarnya anak dewa dari Khayangan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, sampai jantungmu terluka begitu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Jantung Sakura terluka? Hebat sekalai Ino, bisa melihat jantung terluka?" Pikir Sasori sedangkan Naruto tampak biasa-biasa saja walau ekspresi pemuda itu juga cemas.

Sakura bersikap tenang. "Aku membentur inti perisai yang ada di dalam diri seseorang Ino-chan. Inti perisai itu semula tidak ada. Hanya merupakan sisa-sisa unsur darah titisan saja. Ketika aku melapisi inti perisainya dengan _protective shield_, supaya ia tidak terkontaminasi oleh kekuatan lain yang dapat menyiksanya, unsur inti itu menyatu dengan sendirinya. Membentuk satu gumpalan inti yang kuat yang mampu membalikkan kekuatanku sendiri Ino."

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah titisan darah Artemis?"

"Ya. Terpaksa urusan itu ku tinggalkan dulu, karena sejak tadi kau sudah tidak sabar ingin menemuiku, Ino-_chan._"

"Ya, aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu secepat mungkin, Sakura-chan. Soalnya masalah ini tidak bisa di tunda lebih lama lagi. Badai halilintar sudah semakin dekat. Aku tahu persis tanda-tandanya."

"Aku percaya, kau sangat mengetahui tanda-tanda tersebut. Daun-daun berguguran, dan pohon Aswri juga memberi tanda padamu bukan dengan menjatuhkan daunnya di dadamu,"

Ino tampak tersenyum kecil, dan tersipu malu. Tapi dalam hati Sasori terjadi keresahan dan rasa malu juga. Sedangkan Naruto tampak menyeringai memandang Ino dan Ino melihatnya. Hingga semakin lengkaplah sudah rasa malunya.

Terdengar kata-kata Sakura penuh kelembutan dan pelan itu ditunjukan kepada Ino, dan kata-kata itu tertangkap pula di telinga Sasori mesti samar-samar.

"Mestinya perbuatan itu tidak kau lakukan Ino-_chan_. Baik dibawah pohon Aswari maupun ditempat lain, sebab kau adalah putrinya dari Dewa Yamanaka Inouchi. Sebagai anak dewa, darahmu akan tercemar, setelah menerima darah percintaan dari anak manusia."

"Aku tahu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sasori terperanjat dalam hatinya. Ketika mendengar bahwa Ino adalah anak dewa juga.

Sakura menambahkan ucapannya, "kalau kau sudah mengetahinya, kenapa kau melakukannya Ino?"

"Tentu saja aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa sampai aku melakukan hal tersebut."

"Alasannya apa Ino. Kau tahukan. Kalau kau terus melakukan hal tersebut, bukan hanya kau yang terancam tapi jiwanya Sasori sebagai anak manusia juga bisa terancam."

"Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang mengakibatkan batu intan biru milik ayahku jatuh ke bumi. Aku harus menemukan kembali intan biru itu supaya tetap diakui sebagai Putri Dewa Yamanaka Inouchi dan Dewi Hana. Menurut ibu, untuk menemukan kembali intan biru ayah, aku harus hukum diriku dengan kenistaan. Apabila aku sudah dipandang nista oleh pihak Khayangan, maka di dalam kenistaan itulah aku bisa menemukan intan biru milik ayahku. Namun jika intan biru sudah kudapatkan, maka aku tidak boleh berbuat nista lagi, kecuali..." Ino terdiam sebentar lalu melirik Sasori. "Kecuali dia juga ku bawa ke Khayangan sebagai suamiku." Sambungnya pelan.

Sekalipun pelan, tapi telinga Sasori sempat mendengar kata-kata tersebut, sehingga hatinya berdebar-debar riang. Namun pemuda imut itu tahu, belum saatnya ia berbicara apapun, karena kedua anak dewa di depannya itu masih dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

Tiba-tiba dentuman dahsyat terjadi lagi. Apartemant yang mereka tempati ikut terguncang. Getaran bumi seperti ingin merontokkan seluruh isi apartement. Sasori menjadi tegang. Sementara Dewi Anggora, Putri Alam dan Putra Matahari hanya memandangi barang-barang disekitarnya dalam diam. Setelah guncangan tersebut berhenti, pembantu Sakura segera datang dan membenahi barang-barang yang berjatuhan akibat gempa tadi. Sedangkan ke dua wanita cantik itu melanjutkan kembali percakapan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Badai halilintar sebentar lagi datang melanda bumi Sakura. Kau harus bertindak sekarang juga."

"Hm aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya, sebab aku tidak mengerti dari mana sumber datangnya badai halilintar nanti."

Ino tampak mengerutkan dahinya menatap Putri Alam dengan heran dan curiga.

"Benar, kau belum tahu darimana sumber bencana badai halilintar itu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu."

"Tentu kau sudah tahu kelompok Akatsuki kan."

"Setahuku Akatsuki adalah kelompok yang terdiri para iblis-iblis yang sangat kuat. Mereka dulu adalah penghuni Khayangan tapi mereka di usir dari Khayangan karena berbeda pendapat dengan Dewa-Dewi yang lainnya. Mereka ingin bumi berdamai dengan cara mereka sendiri. Maka dari itu Jiraiya-sama yang merupakan Dewa Nathalaga alias Dewa Perang, kakek dari Naruto mencoret nama mereka dari daftar para dewa penghuni Khayangan. Hingga akhirnya mereka membuat kelompok sendiri yang dinamai Akatsuki."

"Benar. Dan ketahuilah bahwa pemimpin Akatsuki itu adalah Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha Madara bukannya keluarga Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, benar. Ia keluarga Sasuke yang di coret namanya dari khayangan. Uchiha Madara adalah Dewa kegelapan yang menjadi musuh utama para penghuni khayangan. Rupanya kekalahannya dulu telah membuatnya murka. Akibat murkanya itu, batu kristal penyumbat muara guntur pecah. Maka meluaplah seluruh isi muara guntur itu dalam bentuk badai halilintar."

"Seingatku,_ Kaa-sama_ pernah bercerita bahwa muara guntur dijaga ketat oleh Dewa Danzo yang dalam mitologi Yunani disebut Dewa Zeus, ayahnya Artemis yang masih satu keluarga dengan Sasuke," Ucap Naruto yang ikut menyuarakan suaranya.

Ino mengangguk. "Itu benar. Apakah kalian belum dengar khabar bahwa Dewa Danzo terluka parah dan sedang dalam perwatan di Khayangan saat ini?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura dan juga Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto tampak sama-sama kaget lalu mereka segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dewa Danzo terluka karena pertarungannya dengan Dewa Madara. Dengan tidak terjaganya muara guntur, maka dengan mudah sekali Madara Uchiha menghancurkan batu kristal penyumbatnya, serta mengarahkan angin badai agar berhembus kekhayangan. Tapi karena Khayangan telah terlapisi oleh kekuatan mahasakti Heart Sembrani, maka badai halilintar itu berbelok ke arah lain, dan sebentar lagi akan menyapu ke alam ini."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan bumi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya Sakura yang bisa melakukannya." Ino menatap Sakura serius. "Sebab kamu adalah anak yang diciptakan oleh Kami Sama sendiri. Bukan dari rahim seorang ibu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan menurutmu?"

"Menyumbat muara guntur itu."

"Tapi bukannya badai halilintar sudah terlanjur keluar dari sana bukan? Mana mungkin aku bisa menyumbatnya. Yang ada aku akan diterjangnya."

"Kembalikan arah badai ke tempat asalnya, lalu sumbatlah muara guntur dengan pusaka atau kesaktian yang sama tingginya dengan kristal penyumbat sebelumya."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sambil manggut-manggut, lalu bertanya lagi, "menurutmu dengan apa aku harus mengembalikan arah badai halilintar ke muara guntur? Cukupkah seluruh kekuatanku untuk mengembalikan badai tersebut."

"Cukup," jawab Ino cepat. "Karena kau adalah Purti Alam. Maka aku yakin kau pasti mempunyai kekuatan _One Thousand Twin Spirit_."

"Ya, aku punya kekuatan itu."

"Kau bisa berubah menjadi seribu wujud, alias kembar seribu. Jika masing-masing dari kembaranmu itu mengeluarkan _Light Typhoon,_ maka kekuatan itu bisa mengembalikan hembusan badai halilintar ke arah semula."

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura terdiam sebentar dalam renungannya, lalu berkata tegas kembali sambil menatap Ino si Dewi Anggora. "Akan kulakukan sekarang juga!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sergah Ino dengan cepat. "Jantungmu masih terluka, Sakura-_chan_. Dan berbahaya sekali jika kau gunakan untuk memecah dirimu menjadi kembar seribu. Obati dulu jantungmu secepatnya. Lalu setelah itu baru kau melakukan tugasmu menghadapi badai halilintar itu."

Sadar akan luka jantungnya, Sakura pun menjadi sedikit lemas.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku juga sedang melakukan _occult medicine_, tapi rupanya luka ini belum bisa kutangani secara sempurna. Bisakah kau membantuku mengobati luka di jantungku ini, Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Ino menatap Sakura sedih, "saat ini aku sedang menghukum diri dalam kenistaan Sakura-_chan_ jadi aku tidak dapat menolongmu. Tapi aku tahu ada sebuah cara untuk menyembuhkan luka dijantungmu itu."

"Tolong katakan sekarang juga Ino," desak Sakura.

"Hancurkan inti perisai yang tadi membenturmu. Karena inti perisai itulah yang menjadi penyebab luka jantungmu. Luka itu akan hilang jika inti perisai itu hancur."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang juga Sakura-chan. Ketempat Mei Terumi," ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hmm, sebaiknya begitu," Tegas Sakura sambil berpandangan ke arah Naruto.

Ketika sampai di apartement Mei. Sakura sempat memperkenalkan Ino dengan Mei dan juga Sasuke. Setelah itu tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama Sakura segera memulai pengobatan Mei kembali. Kali ini dia tidak sendirian, kali ini ia dibantu oleh Ino. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berjaga-jaga di sekitar dewi-dewi cantik itu.

Mei Terumi telah berbaring diranjang dengan posisi seperti pengobatan pertama. Sakura berada disamping kanan Mei sedangkan dikiri ada si Ino. Sakura memandang Ino lalu ia dapat melihat Ino menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Lalu tubuh Putri Alam pun mulai mengeluarkan cahaya hijau berpendar-pendar sedangkan Ino mengeluarkan cahaya biru ditubuhnya. Telapak tangan Sakura kini berada di atas pusar Mei Terumi sedangkan tangan Ino berada di datas tangan Sakura. Kedua cahaya itu menyatu menjadi cahaya yang sangat cantik. Hijau dan biru bersatu. Cahaya cantik itu mulai menjalar dari perut hingga ke bagian dada. Cahaya itu membuat dada Mei Terumi tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar dan dari ulu hatinya tampak sinar biru kemerah-merahan menyembur keluar. Sinar itu berlarik-larik terang sekali seperti bunga api. Sakura dan Ino segera mundur. Sedangkan Naruto tampak kagum dengan pandangan tersebut. Semburan itu mencapai langit-langit kamar dan menerangi kamar itu dengan bias-bias sinarnya yang menyerupai serat-serat kaca.

"Lihat, inti perisainya telah hancur Sakura-_chan_," ucap Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri. Putri Alam terperangah melihat hal itu.

"Luka jantungmu telah sembuh, Sakura-chan. Aku melihatnya telah kembali seperti semula."

"Aku bisa mersakannya sejak inti perisai itu hancur Ino. Kalau begitu aku akan bertindak sekarang juga."

"Hmm." Ino mengangguk. Saat itu Mei Terumi tidak melihat semburan sinar dari ulu hatinya. Karena ia tengah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat pada kejadian itu. Ketika semburan itu padam, baru ia membuka matanya. Ino segera membantu Mei Terumi duduk diranjangnya dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengambilkan air. Sedangkan Sakura langsung berbaring di sofa panjang yang berada di dalam kamar itu dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di atas perut dan kedua kakinya melonjor lurus.

"Hati-hati Sakura-_chan,_" ucap Naruto khawatir. Sakura mengangguk lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sakura, Ino?" Tanya Sasuke ketika menyerahkan segelas air putih ke Mei Terumi.

"Sttt... Saat ini dia sedang menggunakan _One Thousand Twin Spirit_ buat menangkal badai halilintar yang..."

_Blegarrrrrr... Buuuummmmm, bleegggarrrr..._

Ucapan Ino terhenti seketika ketika mendengar dentuman dashyat yang terjadi secara beruntun di atas langit. Mereka semua buru-buru mendekati balkon, memandang ke langit merah. Ternyata di angkasa sana terjadi perubahan yang cukup menarik perhatian. Hujan sinar hijau menyebar dipermukaan langit. Bentuknya seperti serat-serat kaca atau sinar laser yang membias ke mana-mana. Langit seperti terdesak ke atas dan tampak terguncang-guncang. Dentuman menggelegar berkali-kali tapi tak sekeras tadi. Semakin lama dentuman itu semakin tak menimbulkan getaran apapun.

Saat itulah Putri Alam menggunakan kesaktiannya_ One Thousand Twin Spirit_ mengembalikan badai halilintar yang sudah mendekat. Bias-bias cahaya hijau adalah perwujudan dari roh Putri Alam yang pecah menjadi kembar seribu dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari telapak tangannya. Cahaya hijau itulah yang dinamakan _Light Typhoon_, dimana kekuatan hembusannya melebihi badai manapun.

Menjelang malam, permukaan langit telah kembali terang. Tidak lagi membara. Suasana pun ikut menjadi tenang. Tak terdengar lagi dentuman dasyhat seperti tadi. Putri Alam telah berhasil mengembalikan badai halilintar ke muara guntur. Tinggal menutupnya dengan kesaktiannya yang sama dengan batu kristal penyumbat yang dihancurkan Dewa Madara alias Dewa Kegelapan.

Kini bumi terselamatkan. Tinggal membantu Ino menemukan batu intan biru ayahnya yang entah berada dimana. Mampukah Putri Alam dan juga lainnya membantu Ino. Jawabannya di chapter depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

riview :) makasih atas fav dan riviwenya, maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu


End file.
